Past, Now, And Future
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: CHAPTER V/Kisah tentang seorang gadis yang hidup dimasa kini namun, memiliki kekasih di tiga masa yang berbeda/ "Kuberi waktu 10 detik…/"Bawa mereka keluar!"/"Luhan noona mengalami lost."/"ZiTao? Huang ZiTao?"/"Kriss "/"Siapa Heesu?"/"ARGHH!..."/"KRIS WUUU!"/TAORIS!/GS!/DLDR!/Review Juseyo/
1. Three Men, Three Different Times

**Title : Past, Now and Future**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Tao, Kris dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Type : GS **

**Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Three Men, Three Different Time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dimasa lalu, namanya adalah Goo Hee Su. Dia kekasihku yang sangat tampan, baik, sedikit dingin namun perhatian…**_

**.**

_**Sekarang, namanya adalah Wu Yifan. Dia tetap menjadi kekasihku, meski dunia kami berbeda…**_

**.**

_**Dimasa depan, namanya adalah Kris Wu. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan kekasihku. Orangnya sangat dingin dan cuek juga tertutup. Meski begitu, dia peduli padaku. Dan dia bukan kekasihku. Belum…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Huang Zitao. Usia 22 tahun. Saat ini aku tinggal di Korea Selatan, tepatnya di Seoul bersama adikku Sehun. Kedua orang tuaku sudah hidup dengan tenang di surga sana sejak usiaku 10 tahun. Pekerjaanku?**_

_**Aku adalah seorang Time Traveller…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Tao's P.O.V,**

Goo Hee Su,

Aku ingat, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat aku menjelajahi waktu ke tahun 1920 ketika Kaisar Sunjong masih bertahta. Saat itu kemampuanku dalam mengendalikan waktu masih sangat terbatas, tentu saja, aku masih berusia 15 tahun saat itu dan Heesu juga masih berusia 17 tahun.

Tiga tahun kemudian, aku mencoba kembali ketahun 1923, ketika Heesu berusia 20 tahun, dan aku berhasil dengan sangat sempurna. Entah memang karena kami berjodoh atau bagaimana, yang jelas begitu aku tiba di tahun tersebut, aku langsung bisa bertemu dengan Heesu.

Dan karena sedikit insiden kecelakaan yang sempat menimpaku pula, aku dan Heesu bisa berkenalan.

Heesu adalah seorang yang sangat baik padaku meskipun kadang-kadang sifatnya terlihat agak dingin. Tapi, melihatnya yang dengan senang hati menerimaku untuk tinggal bersamanya membuatku tahu kalau dia tidak sedingin yang terlihat.

Dibandingkan dengan orang Korea asli, Heesu lebih mirip dengan orang asing dari negara barat sana karena rupanya yang memang terlihat seperti orang luar ketimbang Asia. Tapi, dia mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah orang Asia asli, ayahnya adalah orang Korea dan ibunya adalah blasteran Cina-Korea.

"hei, kau melamun lagi…"

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum kepadanya lalu menggenggam tangannya yang berada dibahuku, menariknya untuk duduk disampingku.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya lagi.

"tidak ada. Bukan apa-apa." jawabku.

"kau selalu menjawab seperti itu. Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita kepadaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Aku tersenyum lagi, "Heesu oppa, aku mencintaimu."

Heesu membawaku ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "tak apa jika kau tidak mau bercerita sekarang. Aku juga mencintaimu, Tao…"

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

"AAAAAAAAA!" teriakku.

Saking kencangnya teriakanku, para tetangga yang tinggal di dekatku juga ikut terbangun malam itu. Mereka langsung menyerbu rumahku dan menanyai Sehun –yang membukakan pintu– bermacam-macam pertanyaan. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada rampok? Atau ada bagian rumah kami yang terbakar? Dan sejenisnya. Aku beruntung memiliki adik seperti Sehun yang berbakat dalam mengatasi keributan seperti tadi. Dengan sedikit penjelasan dan diakhiri ucapan minta maaf, para tetangga-tetanggaku kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing dengan tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamarku terbuka, menampakkan sosok Sehun yang tengah menatapku dengan datarnya.

"jangan berteriak seperti itu lagi. Ini sudah malam, kasihan para tetangga kita."

"iya. Aku hanya terkejut tadi. Maafkan aku dan terimakasih adikku yang tampan…" ujarku penuh sesal. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat kemudian kembali menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku beralih menatap ke kursi santai di dekat rak buku yang terletak di pojok kamarku. Dia duduk disana dengan tenangnya sambil memegang sebuah buku. Matanya menatapku intens dan membuatku sedikit salah tingkah karena ditatapi seperti itu.

Dia beranjak dari kursi santai dan melayang kearahku. Ya, melayang. Itu adalah penyebab kenapa aku berteriak seperti tadi. Dia bukanlah manusia, dia adalah seorang hantu. Malam itu, dimasaku yang sekarang, tepatnya tanggal 2 Maret 2014, untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya.

Hantu tampan penghuni kamarku, Wu Yifan.

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

Aku kembali melakukan perjalanan waktu, kali ini aku memilih untuk kemasa depan. Tiga tahun dari masaku yaitu tahun 2017. Keadaan sudah cukup banyak berubah dari tahun 2014. Karena aku baru disini, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk melihat seperti apa Seoul pada tahun 2017 ini.

Tempat pertama yang ku kunjungi adalah Namsan Tower. Tempat favoritku. Aku bermain cukup lama disana, setelahnya aku menuju ke sebuah taman bermain. Sepertinya itu adalah taman bermain baru karena aku sangat yakin, taman bermain itu belum ada pada tahun 2014.

Aku berkeliling sendirian, mengabaikan rasa iriku melihat pasangan kekasih dan keluarga kecil bahagia yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarku. Sejauh mata memandang, sepertinya hanya aku yang berjalan-jalan ditaman bermain ini sendirian.

Oh! Ralat, ada seorang lagi. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang sempat mengajakku bertengkar di tengah antrian roller coaster karena dirinya yang memotong antrianku.

"hei, tuan. Kau mengambil tempatku."

"maaf, aku sedang mengejar seseorang sekarang."

"aku tidak peduli. Kau tetap harus mengantri seperti yang lain, tuan." Ujarku. Pria itu mendengus kesal tapi tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Aku menarik-narik ujung polo shirt-nya dan membuatnya menoleh kembali padaku.

"antrilah." Kataku sekali lagi. Dia menepiskan tanganku dengan kasar dan membuat botol minuman yang kupegang terjatuh menggelinding.

"HEI!" tudingku tak suka. Apa-apaan dia ini? Sudah memotong barisanku, membuat minumanku terjatuh pula, ditambah lagi wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah itu, benar-benar membuatku muak.

"kau ini tidak dimasa lalu, tidak dimasa depan, perangainya sama saja." Gerutuku.

"maaf, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"bukan urusanmu."

Tiba-tiba saja segerombolan anak kecil berlarian di tengah antrian panjang kami dan membuat sedikit kerusuhan disana. Kulihat pria kelebihan kalsium di depanku ini menggerutu kesal sampai akhirnya panggilan untuk pengunjung berikutnya yang ingin menaiki roller coaster dibunyikan. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku harus menunggu karena batas terakhir pengunjung yang bisa masuk adalah pria tadi.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Semangatku untuk menaiki roller coaster hilang sudah. Aku tidak mau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, lebih baik aku mencoba wahana lain saja. Saat aku berbalik, aku merasa telah menginjak sesuatu. Aku menunduk dan menemukan sebuah dompet kulit berwarna hitam tergeletak didekat kakiku. Segera kuambil dompet tersebut dan menyingkir dari antrian.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di sebuah bangku yang tersedia disana. Kubuka dompet yang tadi kutemukan dan mengambil ID card si pemilik dompet.

"oh, pria tinggi tadi…" gumamku singkat saat melihat foto yang terpampang di ID card tersebut.

Sedetik kemudian, senyumku mengembang.

"aku sudah menemukan dirimu di masa depan, Kris Wu."

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

"kau sudah puas dengan penjelajahanmu, Tao?" tanya Sehun padaku.

"panggil aku dengan sopan, Sehun."

"tidak mau. Aku malu kalau harus sopan-sopan."

"ish! dasar adik kurang ajar…" sungutku, tapi tak dipedulikan oleh Sehun barang sedikitpun.

"aku mau kekamar saja." Kataku. Sehun menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli sebagai balasan.

Setibanya dikamar, aku sudah melihat Yifan duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Duduk disana dengan penampilannya seperti selama ini: kemeja putih kotak-kotak yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku dan juga celana jeans hitam yang biasa dia pakai –well, kau toh tidak bisa ganti baju di alam baka– dengan rambut blonde-nya, dan bola mata cokelat terang.

Yifan mendongak waktu aku melangkah masuk dan berkata, "buku ini sulit sekali dimengerti." Dia sedang membaca buku First Blood, karangan David Morrell, yang menjadi dasar dalam pembuatan film Rambo.

Aku mengerjap, mencoba menenangkan diri dari pengaruh menghanyutkan yang selalu muncul untuk semenit dua menit setiap kali aku melihatnya.

"kalau Sylvester Stallone mengerti," jawabku, "menurutku kau pasti juga bisa."

Yifan mengacuhkannya. "Marx memprediksi bahwa kontradiksi dan kelemahan dalam struktur kapitalis akan menyebabkan krisis ekonomi parah yang semakin meningkat dan memperdalam kemelaratan dikalangan pekerja," kata Yifan, "yang pada akhirnya akan berevolusi dan merebut kendali alat-alat produksi… tepat seperti itulah yang terjadi di Vietnam. Apa yang menyebabkan pemerintah Amerika Serikat mengira tindakan mereka melibatkan diri dalam perjuangan rakyat Negara berkembang untuk mendapatkan solidaritas ekonomi ini bisa dibenarkan?"

Pundakku terkulai. Sungguh, apakah berlebihan menginginkan bisa pulang kerumah setelah seharian ber-time travelling ria dan rileks? Oh, tidak. Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan dirinya di masa depan yang ternyata cukup menyebalkan.

Kemudian, sepertinya itu masih belum cukup, dia masih menginginkanku untuk menjelaskan tentang perang Vietnam.

Aku benar-benar harus mulai menyembunyikan buku-buku pelajaranku dulu –yang masih tersusun rapi di rak– darinya. Masalahnya, dia membaca buku-buku itu dan benar-benar bisa mencerna intinya, dan kemudian mengaplikasikannya pada bahan bacaan lain yang bisa dia temukan dirumah. Mengapa dia tidak menonton tv saja, seperti orang normal lainnya, aku tidak tahu.

Aku beranjak ke tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan diriku ke sana, muka mencium kasur.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yifan ingin tahu.

"ya." Jawabku ke bantal.

Sejurus kemudian, Yifan berkata, "sepertinya kau tidak begitu. Kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa?"

Kurasakan tangan Yifan mengelus rambutku yang agak berantakkan. Aku memutar tubuhku menjadi telentang.

"aku baru saja bertemu dengan dirimu dimasa depan. Tiga tahun dari sekarang. Namanya Kris dan dia menyebalkan." Ceritaku.

"jadi, aku di masa lalu adalah Goo Heesu, dan aku dimasa depan adalah Kris?"

Aku mengangguk semangat, kutarik selimutku sebatas dada.

"wajahmu tidak berubah meski sudah bertahun-tahun. Tetap tampan." Ujarku. Kudengar Yifan tertawa.

"aku memang tampan, aku tahu itu."

Diantara Heesu, Yifan dan Kris, yang mengetahui aku bisa menjelajah waktu hanyalah Yifan seorang. Itupun karena dia tak sengaja mendengar percakapanku dengan Sehun tentang Heesu. Aku juga pernah beberapa kali mengajak Yifan kembali kemasa lalu untuk memperlihatkannya rupa Heesu yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"kau tidak melanjutkan bacaanmu?"

Yifan menggeleng lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disampingku dan memelukku. Fakta lainnya, meskipun Yifan adalah seorang hantu, tapi dia bisa menyentuhku. Hanya aku, tidak dengan manusia lainnya.

"aku ingin menemanimu tidur."

Aku terkekeh pelan, "baiklah. Selamat tidur sayangku. Aku mencintaimu."

Yifan mengecup dahiku, lalu bibirku, "aku juga mencintaimu."

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

"Sehun, kau sudah mau berangkat? Mau kuantar?" tanyaku saat melihat Sehun sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sehun adalah siswa tingkat akhir di XOXO SHS.

"tidak usah. Aku bawa mobil sendiri, bolehkah?"

Aku mengangguk dan melemparkan kunci mobil padanya yang ditangkap dengan sempurna olehnya.

"jangan lupa, nanti malam kita harus ke rumah kakek."

"oke."

Sehun sudah meninggalkan rumah, sekarang hanya tinggal aku sendiri dirumah. Yifan sedang keluar menemani Pie –kucing piaraanku– jalan-jalan di sekitar taman yang ada di dekat rumah. kadang aku merasa aneh juga dengan kucing itu, dia lebih suka ditemani dengan seorang hantu ketimbang oleh pemiliknya sendiri.

Karena bosan, aku memilih untuk melakukan time travelling lagi. Kembali ke masa depan. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kris Wu pagi-pagi begini di rumahnya. Bagaimana aku tahu alamatnya? Kalian lupa? Dompet Kris masih berada padaku sejak kemarin dan aku berniat untuk mengembalikannya sekarang.

Dengan sedikit tanya sana sini, disinilah aku sekarang. Di depan sebuah pintu apartemen mewah di kawasan Gangnam yang aku lihat semakin keren saja. Ku tekan bel apartemen bernomor 1011 tersebut. Cukup lama aku menunggu hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wujud Kris yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur dengan rambut acak-acakkan dan mata yang baru terbuka setengahnya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya.

"apa benar kau Kris Wu?" tanyaku ragu setelah melihat penampilan baru-bangun-tidur-nya.

"aku Kris Wu. Cepat katakan kepentinganmu, aku mengantuk sekali…"

Tanpa izin darinya aku menyerobot masuk kedalam saat mencium bau terbakar dari dalam apartemennya. Dia mengikutiku dari belakang dan menahan tanganku.

"kau mau apa, nona?" tanyanya.

PLAKK!

Aku menampar pipinya.

"kenapa menamparku?!" hardiknya.

"kau tidak menciumnya?" aku bertanya dan buru-buru berlari ke sumber datangnya bau terbakar tersebut, meninggalkan Kris yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya walau sudah ku tampar cukup kuat.

"hei! Dapurmu akan terbakar kalau kau hanya diam saja!" panikku saat melihat api yang mulai membakar Teflon yang sedang digunakan untuk membuat telur ceplok, tadinya. Kris sepertinya langsung sadar begitu aku mengatakan hal tadi. Dia langsung menarikku menjauh dari dapurnya dan mengambil sebuah tabung merah yang biasa digunakan untuk memadamkan api. Beberapa saat kemudian, api tersebut akhirnya mati. Aku dan Kris menghembuskan nafas lega.

"dompetmu." Kataku sambil mengacungkan dompetnya. Kris mengambilnya, "bagaimana bisa ada padamu? Aku mencarinya sejak kemarin."

"aku menemukannya tergeletak di taman bermain." Jawabku sekenanya.

"oh. Terimakasih, sekarang kau bisa pergi."

Aku memandangnya sinis. "aku juga akan pergi tanpa kau suruh." Ketusku. Aku lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen tersebut dan kembali melakukan time travelling setelahnya.

Aku terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah rumah perpaduan antara rumah modern dan hanok. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu dan menuju ke sebuah kamar, di dalamnya aku sudah di sambut oleh seorang pria. Aku menghambur kepelukkannya.

"Heesu oppa~"

Yap! Aku ke tempat Heesu. Kenapa tidak menemui Yifan? Itu karena dia pasti belum kembali dengan Pie. Dia baru akan kembali sekitar pukul 9 nanti.

"ada apa, hm?"

"tadi aku bertemu dengan orang yang menyebalkan!" laporku.

Kalau Yifan adalah pelindungku, maka Heesu adalah tempat curhatku. Hahaha…

"ceritakan padaku, sayang…"

Aku tersenyum cerah sambil menatap wajahnya. Dia menuntunku untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya. Dan aku mulai bercerita, sesekali dia menanggapiku dan sesekali juga kami tertawa karena ceritaku yang mulai merambat ke cerita lain.

"maafkan aku, Tao. Tapi aku harus pergi menemui ayah sekarang."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "pergilah. Jangan sampai membuat ayahmu menunggu."

Heesu tersenyum padaku lalu menciumku sebentar sebelum dia pergi. Aku melihat ke jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tanganku. Jam 9. Tepat sekali, aku kembali melakukan time travelling untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan kembali ke tahun 2014 dimana Yifan sudah menungguku di rumah.

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Namaku Huang Zitao. Keseharianku adalah, bolak-balik ke tiga masa, masa lalu, sekarang, dan masa depan. Untuk apa? Untuk menemui tiga orang pria yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta di setiap masanya…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tiba di rumah agak terlambat karena aku memutuskan untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari dulu di supermarket sebelum kembali ke rumah. Rencananya, aku ingin melakukannya nanti malam bersama Sehun, tapi mengingat kalau kami akan mengunjungi kakek, rencana itu ku batalkan.

Begitu aku masuk kerumah, kulihat Yifan sudah duduk di depan pintu sambil memangku Pie. Wajahnya di tekuk kesal dan itu membuatnya terlihat lucu dan imut. Aku tertawa pelan, aku tahu, dia pasti sedang merajuk karena tidak menemukanku dirumah saat dia kembali tadi.

Aku melewatinya dan berjalan menuju dapur, setelah meletakkan semua belanjaanku, aku kembali menemuinya yang masih duduk di depan pintu. Aku ikut duduk di sampingnya dan menoel-noel bahunya.

"Yifan~" panggilku. Dia tak menggubrisku.

"Yifan, ayolah… Maafkan aku~"

Aku menangkupkan kedua pipinya dengan kedua tanganku dan memainkannya sehingga membuat bibirnya menjadi sedikit manyun. Kukecup bibir itu sekilas.

"maafkan aku, ya?" kali ini aku memohon ditambah dengan puppy eyes andalanku. Yifan terlihat melembutkan tatapannya padaku lalu balas menciumku, melumat bibirku sedikit, lalu melepaskannya.

"jangan pernah pergi tanpa memberitahuku lagi. Aku tidak mau kejadian beberapa minggu lalu terulang lagi." Katanya lembut.

"meong~" dan Pie tampaknya mendukung perkataannya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk patuh. Yifan menjadi sangat protektif semenjak kejadian penyerangan yang dilakukan terhadapku oleh segerombolan hantu yang tak tahu berterimakasih setelah aku menolong mereka untuk bertransisi kealam berikutnya. Dan aku sempat masuk rumah sakit saat itu akibat cedera.

Satu lagi yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, aku ini adalah seorang Mediator. Mediator adalah orang yang ditugaskan untuk membantu para arwah gentayangan yang memiliki urusan yang belum terselesaikan di dunia sewaktu mereka masih hidup dulu dan juga untuk membantu mereka bertransisi kealam yang berikutnya. Jadi, jangan heran kalau aku terkadang berurusan dengan hantu setelah ini.

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

Sehun pulang tepat pukul 3 sore. Saat dia masuk kerumah, dia langsung menanyaiku serentetan pertanyaan.

"apa kau baru saja dari masa depan?"

"siapa Kris Wu?"

"apa dia Heesu atau Yifan di masa depan?"

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Kira-kira begitulah pertanyaannya. Yah, Sehun memang mengetahui keberadaan Yifan, tapi dia tidak bisa melihatnya. Dan, jika aku adalah seorang Time Traveller, maka Sehun adalah seorang Time Viewer. Dia bisa melihat apa-apa saja yang terjadi di masa lalu dan masa depan, penglihatannya itu juga selalu tepat.

Aku menanggapi semua pertanyaannya hanya dengan dua kata, "memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa, sih. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Siapa tahu nanti aku melihat sesuatu tentangnya."

"ya, aku baru saja dari masa depan. Kris Wu itu adalah orang menyebalkan yang tak sengaja aku temui disana. Dan ya, dia adalah Heesu dan Yifan dimasa depan. Aku baru saja ingin memberitahumu tadi, tapi kau langsung menyerangku dengan pertanyaanmu itu." aku menjawab semua pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"kapan kita akan berangkat?" tanyanya lagi.

"mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi mengingat perjalanannya yang jauh. Bersiap-siaplah, aku juga akan menyiapkan semua keperluan kita sekarang." Ujarku.

"keperluan? Memangnya kita mau menginap?"

Aku mengangguk. "kenapa?"

"besok aku ada ulangan, Tao. Aku tidak bisa bolos."

"baiklah. Kalau begitu aku saja yang menginap, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kakek menyuruh kita untuk kesana tiba-tiba, ya?" tanyanya lagi padaku. Aku menggedikkan bahuku.

"entahlah, mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting. Sudah, cepatlah bersiap-siap."

"baik."

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam diperjalanan, kami tiba di rumah kakek. Seperti biasa, setiap kali kami datang, pasti kami akan disambut oleh puluhan pekerja yang bekerja di rumah kakek.

"dimana kakek?" tanya Sehun.

"tuan besar sedang berada di ruang minum tehnya, tuan muda." Jawab bibi An. Aku dan Sehun lantas menuju ke ruangan yang di desain khusus untuk jamuan minum teh itu.

"kau mengajak Yifan juga, ya, Tao?" suara kakek langsung terdengar begitu kami masuk. Aku dan Yifan hanya tertawa pelan.

"kenapa kalian bisa melihatnya sedangkan aku tidak?" protes Sehun.

"mungkin belum waktunya untukmu bisa melihat yang _begituan_." Kataku. Sehun masih cemberut ditempatnya sedangkan kakek sudah menyuruh kami untuk duduk didekatnya, tak terkecuali Yifan.

"kalian pasti tahu, kakek memanggil kalian secara tiba-tiba bukan tanpa sebab."

Aku dan Sehun mengangguk. Lalu kakek melanjutkan perkataannya.

"dua hari yang lalu, kakek menemukan seorang gadis tergeletak pingsan di tepi pantai. Dia mengenakan pakaian kebesaran putri-putri Cina zaman dulu dan bajunya penuh dengan noda darah. Karena kakek kasihan, makanya kakek bawa dia pulang."

"dimana dia sekarang?" tanyaku.

"dia ada di kamar tamu dan belum bangun sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kakek sudah memanggil dokter, dan dokter menemukan ada beberapa luka ditubuhnya. Sepertinya dia telah menjadi korban perang atau sejenisnya."

"kakek yakin dia dari masa lalu? Bukannya hanya seorang gadis biasa yang sedang ber-cosplay dengan pakaian putri Cina?" tanya Sehun.

"dia seorang time traveler juga, sama seperti Tao. Kakek ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk membawanya kembali kemasanya. Keadaannya terlalu lemah sekarang dan sepertinya dia belum terlatih sehingga terdampar sejauh ini." Jelas kakek.

"boleh aku menemuinya?"

"tentu Sehun."

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Sepeninggalan Sehun, aku, Yifan dan kakek menghabiskan waktu kami untuk berbincang-bincang ringan seputar keseharian kami di Seoul. Aku beruntung memiliki kakek seperti dirinya. Setelah ayah dan ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat 12 tahun yang lalu, kakeklah yang merawatku dan Sehun. Beliau juga yang menahanku agar aku tidak memutar kembali waktu agar aku bisa mencegah kepergian ayah dan ibu. Dia bilang, jika aku melakukan itu akan terjadi suatu perubahan dimasa depan yang kita tidak tahu apakah itu adalah perubahan yang baik atau buruk. Waktu itu Sehun juga belum begitu mahir menggunakan kekuatannya, jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menurut. Tapi, aku yakin, orang tuaku sudah tenang di alam sana.

Walau kakek tahu aku berhubungan dengan seorang hantu, dia tetap memberiku izin. Bahkan dia juga sangat dekat dengan Yifan. Kakek juga mengetahui keberadaan Heesu di masa lalu. Dan untuk Kris, aku belum menceritakan apa-apa padanya. Nanti sajalah. Hahaha…

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Namaku Huang Zitao. Tugasku sebagai seorang time traveler adalah memastikan tidak ada kekacauan waktu yang terjadi ketika suatu kejadian yang tak seharusnya terjadi, terjadi di masa itu.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Goo Hee Su: **nama yang diberikkan oleh para fans Korea EXO untuk Kris.

**Hanok: **rumah tradisional Korea.

**Author's Note: **ahoy, captain~! Grey balik dengan sebuah FF baru dan ini TAORIS! Hahaha XD semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya. Ohya, kalian mau Grey buat ceritanya begini aja, atau perlu Grey kasih keterangan waktunya juga? kalau perlu, silahkan katakan melalui kotak review. So, sekian dulu FF-nya. jangan lupa review, ya…

See you at next chapter ^^


	2. The Relationship

**Title : Past, Now and Future**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Tao, Kris dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Type : GS **

**Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: The Relationship Beetween Heesu, Yifan and Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dimasa lalu, namanya adalah Goo Hee Su. Dia kekasihku yang sangat tampan, baik, sedikit dingin namun perhatian…**_

**.**

_**Sekarang, namanya adalah Wu Yifan. Dia tetap menjadi kekasihku, meski dunia kami berbeda…**_

**.**

_**Dimasa depan, namanya adalah Kris Wu. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan kekasihku. Orangnya sangat dingin dan cuek juga tertutup. Meski begitu, dia peduli padaku. Dan dia bukan kekasihku. Belum…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Huang Zitao. Usia 22 tahun. Saat ini aku tinggal di Korea Selatan, tepatnya di Seoul bersama adikku Sehun. Kedua orang tuaku sudah hidup dengan tenang di surga sana sejak usiaku 10 tahun. Pekerjaanku?**_

_**Aku adalah seorang Time Traveller…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memasuki kamar yang terletak di ujung lorong rumah kakek. Pintunya terbuka, aku melihat Sehun sedang duduk di ranjang, di samping seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat tua yang sedang terbaring dengan mata tertutup. Aku yakin dia pasti orang yang dikatakan kakek tadi. Yifan tidak ikut karena dia sedang bermain catur dengan kakek.

Aku melangkah masuk dan menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. Sehun menoleh sekilas kearahku lalu kembali menatap ke gadis itu.

"Namanya Xi Luhan. Putri dari kerajaan Xi, dia adalah anak terakhir dari 3 bersaudara dan satu-satunya anak perempuan. Dia terdampar disini dalam keadaan sekarat setelah menjadi salah satu korban penyerangan dalam perjalannya menuju ke sebuah kota. Aku perkirakan dia berasal sekitar 250 atau 300 tahun sebelum tahun ini, bisa jadi juga lebih lama." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"Kau lebih baik bekerja sebagai petugas sensus saja. Kau bahkan sampai tahu dia punya saudara berapa…" timpalku. Sehun menggerakkan bahunya sedikit, menyuruhku agar melepaskan tanganku dari bahunya dan segera kulakukan.

"Dia juga berbeda."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Penglihatanku tentangnya sangat terbatas. Seolah ada yang menghalangi."

"Mungkin ada sesuatu dalam ingatannya yang harus dilindungi. Kapan dia akan sadar?"

"Bisa jadi. Dua hari lagi, menurut yang kulihat. Tapi, sebenarnya kalau mau dipercepat, sekarangpun bisa."

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Begini…"

Mataku membulat saat melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan. Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya condong kearah wajah Luhan dan mengecup bibir pucat Luhan. Dia pikir ini dongeng cinderella apa? kenapa harus pakai acara cium-cium segala?

Namun, rasa kesalku harus digantikan dengan rasa takjub saat melihat kedua mata Luhan perlahan membuka.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Tao. Aku melihat kalau aku menciumnya dan dia terbangun karena itu. kurasa dongeng Cinderella itu nyata." Jawab Sehun enteng.

Setelah Luhan sadar sepenuhnya, Sehun membantunya untuk duduk dan memberikannya segelas air putih yang terletak di sampingnya. Aku yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Sangat jarang Sehun bisa seperhatian ini dengan seorang gadis. Biasanya dia hanya akan mengacuhkan gadis-gadis tersebut dan hanya membalas sesekali panggilan mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Luhan sudah sadar dan sepertinya kau bisa merawatnya sendiri. Aku tinggal dulu, oke? kalau kau butuh bantuan, ada banyak pekerja disini."

Sehun memandangku datar, "Tak usah kau bilang aku juga tahu itu, Tao."

"Panggil aku Tao noona, Sehun!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku malu kalau harus sopan-sopan…"

"Ish!"

Aku sangat ingin menjitak kepala anak itu kalau saja tak ada Luhan disini. Aku tidak ingin membuat Luhan takut dengan aksi anarkisku. Jadi, aku lebih memilih untuk langsung pergi menuju ke kamarku sendiri.

Sesampainya aku dikamar, aku langsung berbaring di ranjangku. Aku sangat ingin ber-time travelling tapi, aku sedang tidak ingin pergi sendiri. Aku ingin mengajak Sehun, tapi dia sedang sibuk dengan Luhan. Yifan juga sedang bermain catur dengan kakek dan aku yakin itu akan memakan waktu sangat lama. Jadi, kubatalkan keinginanku tadi dan menggantinya dengan membaca salah satu buku yang ada di rak bukuku dan berakhir dengan tertidurnya aku.

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

Aku melihat hitam. Gelap diseluruh tempat sampai akhirnya cahaya mulai masuk ke mataku. Hitam berubah menjadi merah. Kekacauan di hadapanku, dan kulihat ada tubuh yang terbaring bersimbah darah tepat di depanku. Merah yang kulihat adalah darah. Mataku sontak melebar saat menyadari siapa yang terbaring tersebut. Itu Kris!

Ku guncang tubuhnya, berteriak menyuruhnya untuk membuka matanya. Orang-orang juga mulai mengerumuni kami. Aku berteriak dengan histeris melihat Kris tergeletak seperti itu. Tak lama, tim medis datang dan segera memberi pertolongan pertama pada Kris. Kris di bawa masuk ke dalam ambulans. Mereka –tim medis– bilang, Kris kritis. Dia harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit. Aku membiarkannya di tolong dan ambulans pun segera bergerak menuju rumah sakit. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah truk besar melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi dari sisi kiri ambulans yang sedang melaju tersebut dan menghantam badan ambulans dengan keras sehingga menyebabkan ambulans tempat Kris berada terbalik.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, aku bahkan tak bisa berkedip sama sekali menyaksikannya dari tepi jalan. Percikan api terlihat dan seketika itu pula ambulans beserta truk yang menabraknya terbakar dihadapanku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain berteriak kencang memanggil-manggil nama Kris. Aku berlari mendekati ambulans, namun, beberapa orang menahanku. Detik berikutnya, suara ledakan terdengar dari dua mobil yang terbakar tersebut.

"KRISSS!" teriakku pilu dengan air mata berlinang.

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

"Tao! Tao! Hei, sadarlah sayang!"

Aku membuka mataku dan hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah Yifan dengan wajah paniknya. Aku langsung bangun dan memeluk Yifan. Menangis dalam pelukannya, dan merasa lega karena itu tadi hanyalah mimpi. Bukan kenyataan.

"Tenanglah. Aku disini. Apa yang kau mimpikan, hm?" tanya Yifan.

Masih di pelukkan Yifan, aku menetralkan deru nafasku yang memburu. Setelah merasa tenang, aku melepaskan pelukkanku. Yifan menghapus sisa air mata yang masih sedikit mengalir di pipiku. Lalu, sesaat kemudian, rasa takut kembali menyelimuti diriku saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku melihat Kris kecelakaan, Yifan!"

"Itu hanya mimpi, Tao…"

"Mimpi itu sangat mirip dengan apa yang terjadi pada Heesu dulu, Yifan!" kataku panik.

"Lalu, kau mau melakukan apa sekarang?"

"Aku mau ke tempat Kris." Jawabku.

BRAKK

Pintu kamarku dibuka dengan kasar. Sehun berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah datarnya. Aku mendelik kearahnya. "Bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan sedikit lebih lembut, Sehun?"

"Itu tidak penting. Kakek memanggilmu, kau ditunggu di ruang tamu."

"Hanya aku?"

"Kau dan Yifan hyung." Ralat Sehun.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sedang menjaga Luhan. Aku sibuk. Cepatlah."

Setelahnya, Sehun langsung meninggalkan kamarku tanpa menutup kembali pintunya.

"Dia memanggilmu hyung, tapi kenapa tidak mau memanggilku noona?" gerutuku. Yifan tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambutku gemas.

"Sudahlah. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Sehun, Tao. Ayo cepat, kita harus menemui kakekmu." Yifan menggandeng tanganku dan kami bersama-sama menuju ke ruang tamu. Disana, kakek sudah duduk dengan ditemani oleh seorang pemuda yang baru pertama kali aku lihat wajahnya. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, dia tidak lebih tua dariku. Mungkin dia seumuran dengan Sehun.

"Duduklah." Kata kakek. Aku dan Yifan duduk berdampingan di depan kakek dan pemuda itu.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Kai. Dia seorang teleporter."

Pemuda bernama Kai itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya sebentar sebagai ucapan salam. Aku dan Yifan hanya diam memperhatikan dirinya. Tak ada yang aneh dari anak ini, kecuali fakta kalau dia adalah teleporter. Kakekku ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Dia berniat untuk membuat sekolah seperti yang ada di film X-Men? Dia ingin mengumpulkan semua mutan yang ada di dunia ini atau apa? kemarin Luhan, dan sekarang Kai. Ah, aku bingung…

"Dan, maksud kakek memperkenalkannya pada kami adalah untuk?" tanyaku.

"Kakek ingin dia tinggal bersama denganmu dan Sehun di Seoul."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan penambahan anggota baru di rumah. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasannya saja. Yifan sepertinya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Dia lebih memilih untuk memainkan rambutku. Aku menatap kearah Kai. Dia terlihat sedang fokus menatapi sesuatu dan pandangannya mengarah kepada Yifan.

"Kau bisa melihat Yifan?"

"Bisa." Jawab Kai.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Ini pasti akan membuat Sehun semakin kesal. Kalian tidak tahu, betapa inginnya Sehun melihat wujud Yifan.

"Black Ops sedang diadakan sekarang. Dan mereka kali ini menargetkan semua Jumper yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Kai adalah salah satunya. Kakek ingin kalian melindungi Kai sampai Black Ops periode ini selesai."

Aku mengerang kesal. Aku paling malas jika sudah berurusan dengan para Shadow Army. Mereka itu menyusahkan. Akan ku jelaskan sedikit.

Teleporter atau Jumper adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dengan melakukan sebuah pengendalian terhadap bidang ruang. Itu memungkinkan mereka untuk bisa tiba atau berpindah ditempat lainnya dalam waktu sekejap mata.

Black Ops adalah operasi rahasia yang dibuat untuk menangkap semua mutan yang ada di dunia. Dan setiap kali Black Ops dilaksanakan, targetnya akan berbeda-beda. Seperti saat ini, mereka menargetkan para teleporter. Aku dan Sehun juga sudah pernah menjadi target dari Black Ops ini, tapi kami berhasil lolos. Bagi mereka yang tertangkap, mereka akan langsung dibunuh.

Dan Shadow Army adalah orang-orang yang ditugaskan dalam Black Ops. Mereka manusia, namun memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata dan terkadang wujud mereka hanya berupa bayangan hitam. Dan kalau kau mau tahu, jumlah mereka sangatlah banyak. Mereka juga bukan musuh yang mudah, itu sebabnya aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan para Shadow Army lagi.

"Bagaimana, Tao?" tanya kakek.

Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan kakek apalagi sekarang ini nyawa seseorang sedang terancam.

Kakek tersenyum melihat jawabanku. "Kalau begitu, kakek akan meninggalkan kalian dulu. Kakek masih harus mengurusi bunga-bunga kakek di taman belakang."

"Jadi, Kai, berapa umurmu?" tanyaku.

"18."

"Berarti kau setahun lebih tua dari Sehun. Asalmu dari mana?"

"Seoul."

"Seoul? Lalu kenapa kau bisa terdampar disini?"

"Black Ops."

"kau sedang menghindari Shadow Army?"

Kai mengangguk.

Aku rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke meja saat ini. Aku menanyainya dengan kalimat yang panjang dan dia hanya menanggapiku dengan anggukkan atau sepatah dua patah kata saja! Itu menyebalkan…

"Siapa dia, Tao?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua bersama Luhan.

"Kau tahu, kau sekarang terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih dengan Luhan yang menggandeng tanganmu itu." ejekku. Yifan disampingku terkekeh. Sedangkan Kai, kulihat dia terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun. Begitupun Sehun, dia juga terlihat tak kalah terkejut saat melihat Kai membalikkan badan kearahnya.

"Kkamjong?"

"Albino?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya mereka berdua berbarengan. Oh, jadi mereka saling kenal. Dan oh lagi, Kai hanya berbicara lebih dari dua kata saat bertemu dengan Sehun dan untukku hanya jawaban-jawaban singkat seperti tadi.

Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk menemui Kai. Lalu, dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, mereka bertiga sudah akrab. Mereka juga melupakan kehadiranku dan Yifan disini. Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan pergi kekamar dengan wajah ditekuk kesal diikuti dengan Yifan dibelakangku yang terlihat cuek-cuek saja.

CHUP~

Sebuah kecupan singkat dari Yifan mendarat di bibirku yang sedang di-pout-kan. Aku menatap kesal Yifan yang memasang wajah polosnya.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk di cium, Yifan."

"Kau itu sungguh kekanakan. Baru di abaikan begitu saja sudah ngambek…"

"Biarin."

"Kau tidak jadi ingin menemui Kris?" tanya Yifan.

"Tidak jadi. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Aku malas."

"Bagaimana kalau mimpimu itu benar-benar terjadi? Berarti dimasa depan kau akan berpacaran dengan hantu seperti aku lagi dong?" ujar Yifan dengan pose berpikirnya.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Yifan! Kau membuatku takut!" omelku.

"Wah! Lihat itu, sekarang aku tahu kenapa Sehun tidak pernah memanggilmu noona. Kau sendiri saja tidak pernah memanggilku oppa. Adikmu itu mengikuti apa yang kau lakukan, Tao."

"Terserah!"

Aku membanting diriku ke ranjang dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Ada banyak hal yang membuatku kesal hari ini. Satu, aku diabaikan oleh tiga orang bocah menyebalkan, tidak, hanya dua, Luhan itu manis, dia tidak menyebalkan. Kedua, kakek secara tidak langsung membuatku kembali berurusan dengan para Shadow Army yang sangat aku hindari dengan menitipkan Kai padaku, dan ketiga, Yifan mengungkit-ungkit tentang kecelakaan Kris dimimpiku.

"Sayang, ayolah~ jangan marah… Aku kan hanya bercanda dengan Kris yang menjadi hantu…" Yifan menarik-narik ujung selimutku.

"Candaanmu sungguh tidak lucu, Wu Yifan."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Yifan sudah berada di dalam selimut bersamaku dan membuatku sedikit terkejut. Kadang aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa Yifan adalah seorang hantu, dia bisa menembus benda apaun yang diinginkannya dan menembus sehelai selimut bukanlah perkara sulit untuknya. Aku memutar tubuhku kesamping, menghadap kearahnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menemaniku ketempat Kris besok."

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Putri."

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

Sedikit penjelasan dariku tentang hubungan antara Heesu, Yifan dan Kris. Aku sendiri tidak akan mengetahuinya jika bibiku yang tinggal di New Jersey tidak mengatakannya padaku dulu.

Kemampuan yang aku dan Sehun miliki itu adalah sebuah bakat yang diturunkan secara turun temurun dari keluarga ayahku. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa kakekku tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun, itu karena dia adalah kakek dari pihak ibuku. Ibuku hanyalah manusia biasa.

Aku menyadari bakatku ketika aku berusia 13 tahun. Tapi, saat itu, ayahku yang juga mengetahui hal tersebut melarangku untuk menggunakannya. Katanya, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengontrol sesuatu yang sangat besar, dan aku menurut. Ketika usiaku menginjak 14 tahun, bibiku, Tiffany menceritakan tentang kisahnya. Dia menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan suaminya. Bibi Tiffany juga mengatakan sesuatu tentang reinkarnasi, dia menceritakan bahwa dia telah bertemu dengan reinkarnasi dari suaminya di masa depan. Dan itulah yang membuatku tertarik.

Pertama kali aku melakukan time travelling adalah ketika usiaku 15 tahun. Aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk mundur kemasa lalu tanpa tahu aku mundur ke tahun berapa, maklumlah, aku masih amatir saat itu. dank arena itu juga percobaan pertamaku, aku tiba di tahun 1920 dengan keadaan kepala pusing dan mual. Aku tiba di daerah yang kalau zaman sekarang bernama Hongdae. Dan disanalah aku melihat Heesu untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya sebentar, tapi aku langsung merasa kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya. Hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja aku kembali lagi ke masaku dengan sendirinya. Bibi Tiffany bilang, itu karena pengendalianku yang belum sempurna.

Akhirnya, aku meminta bibi Tiffany untuk menjadi tutorku dan tiga tahun kemudian, aku siap untuk kembali menjelajahi waktu. Aku pergi ke tahun 1923. Aku merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan Heesu setibanya aku di masa itu. Kisah perkenalanku dengan Heesu tidaklah romantis, memalukan malah. Kami berkenalan setelah aku secara tak sengaja terjatuh saat sedang berjalan di jalanan yang cukup licin karena tertutupi oleh lapisan es tipis –saat itu musim dingin– Heesu menolongku dan sejak saat itu kami mulai saling berdekatan. Aku sempat menghilang selama sebulan penuh karena aku tinggal bersama Heesu di tahun tersebut. Aku baru kembali ke tahun 2014 setelah di jemput oleh bibi Tiffany yang disuruh oleh kakekku karena kakekku panik minta ampun melihatku yang tak pulang-pulang.

Karena penasaran, aku mencoba untuk menemukan reinkarnasi Heesu dimasaku. Aku menghabiskan waktu selama 4 tahun untuk mencarinya, tapi tak membuahkan hasil. Di saat aku mulai menyerah, saat itulah aku bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan Yifan. Alih-alih bertemu dengan Heesu di masaku, aku malah bertemu dengan hantunya Heesu.

Ya, Yifan adalah hantu dari Heesu yang meninggal pada tahun 1928 pada usianya yang ke dua puluh lima akibat sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Siapa sangka kalau dia adalah hantu yang menghuni kamarku. Aku baru mengetahuinya, padahal Yifan sudah cukup lama menghuni kamar itu. Untungnya dia cukup sopan untuk tidak mengintipku saat aku mandi atau berganti pakaian. Walau terkadang aku agak curiga padanya. Dan hal yang paling jauh yang pernah kami lakukan hanyalah tidur di satu ranjang yang sama, lebih tepatnya, hanya aku yang tidur dan Yifan menemaniku untuk tidur. Hanya tidur, tidak dengan yang lainnya. Kenapa namanya berbeda? Sebenarnya, Yifan itu juga nama aslinya, nama yang diberikan oleh ibunya sewaktu dia masih kecil. Dan sekarang dia menggunakannya untuk memberikan perbedaan. Dia dimasa lalu bernama Heesu, dan dia yang sekarang bernama Yifan. Begitu.

Takdir baru mengizinkanku untuk bertemu dengan reinkarnasi dari Heesu ketika aku melakukan time travelling ke masa depan, tahun 2017. Ditaman bermain, di sanalah aku bertemu dengan Kris yang teramat sangat menyebalkan. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana aku tahu kalau Kris itu adalah benar-benar reinkarnasi dari Heesu, karena aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku langsung merasa kalau Kris itu adalah reinkarnasi dari Heesu di masa lalu.

Singkatnya, Yifan adalah roh dari Heesu, dan Kris adalah reinkarnasi dari Heesu.

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

Keesokan harinya seperti rencanaku kemarin, aku melakukan time travel bersama dengan Yifan ketempatnya Kris. Awalnya kami ingin pergi pada siang hari tadi, tapi karena kami terlalu sibuk bercerita pada kakek, akhirnya kami baru sampai pada pukul 10 malam. Aku sudah tahu bagaimana Kris di pagi hari dan sekarang, aku ingin melihat Kris dimalam hari.

Kami mengunjungi apartemen Kris, tapi tak ada seorangpun disana. Aku yakin, karena pria seperti Kris pasti belum tidur jam segini, memangnya dia anak sekolahan?

Suatu kebetulan saat aku melewati meja resepsionis, sang resepsionis yang bertugas menanyai apakah aku mencari Kris Wu atau tidak. Tentu saja aku menjawab iya, lalu sang resepsionis tersebut memberitahukan padaku bahwa Kris meninggalkan pesan bagi siapa pun yang mencarinya, dia sedang berada di 'X' club sekarang. Setelah berterimakasih, aku dan Yifan lalu menuju ke X club.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ketempat seperti ini." Ujarku pada Yifan.

"Aku tidak suka tempat ini." Timpal Yifan yang berjalan disebelahku.

"Ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, sayang. Sekarang, mari kita cari, ada dimana dirimu yang satu itu, emm… Ah! Itu dia!"

Aku bergegas menuju ke meja bartender saat melihat sosok Kris disana. Yifan mengikuti dibelakangku sesekali dia berjalan menembus tubuh seseorang yang lewat di depannya dengan santai. Aku mendudukkan diriku di sebelah Kris.

"Mau pesan apa, nona?" tanya si bartender.

"Tequini." Jawabku singkat.

"Hei, Kris…" panggilku. Kris menoleh kearahku. Matanya terlihat sayu dan wajahnya sedikit memerah, aku sangat yakin kalau dia sedang dalam keadaan mabuk berat sekarang.

"Dia menyedihkan." Kata Yifan yang terlihat prihatin pada Kris.

"Sudah berapa banyak yang dia minum?" tanyaku pada si bartender. Bartender itu meletakkan minumanku didepanku dan menjawab kalau Kris sudah menghabiskan hampir 6 botol Cabernet Sauvignon yang notabene-nya adalah wine yang tergolong sangat keras. Aku takjub padanya yang masih bisa membuka mata setelah meminum sebanyak itu.

"Tidak, Yifan. Kau harus bangga. Toleransinya akan alkohol hebat sekali." Kataku.

Tiba-tiba saja Kris memelukku. Bahkan kebiasaan mereka pun sama. Dulu, jika Heesu sedang mabuk, dia pasti akan memeluk seseorang. Tak peduli siapapun. Selagi ada orang di sampingnya, maka orang itulah yang akan dia peluk.

"Ini aneh…" Kris mulai meracau.

"Tadi siang aku bertemu denganmu di mall, dan kau berkata kalau kau tidak mengenalku sama sekali dan tidak pernah bertemu denganku. Lalu, sekarang kau muncul disini, kau bahkan tahu namaku…" gumam Kris masih tetap dengan memelukku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Yifan yang menggedikkan bahunya tak mengerti.

Tunggu dulu, Kris bilang dia bertemu denganku tadi siang? Tadi siang aku berada di rumah kakek. Itu berarti, Kris sudah bertemu dengan diriku di masa ini. Tapi, kenapa Kris mengatakan bahwa diriku yang tidak mengenalinya? Aku tidak mungkin tidak mengenalinya. Apa yang terjadi padaku di tahun 2017 ini?

Aku meminum minumanku dalam sekali teguk, setelah membayar semuanya, aku langsung membopong Kris untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Beruntung Kris membawa mobil –aku memeriksa kantongnya dan menemukan kunci mobil– jadi, aku tak perlu berjalan jauh sambil menyeretnya.

"Namamu siapa nona manis?" tanya Kris yang dalam keadaan mabuk ketika kami sedang berada di dalam lift. Aku tertawa melihat keadaannya sekarang sementara Yifan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya iba.

"Dia bahkan tidak lebih baik dariku. Kau yakin kalau dia ini reinkarnasinya Heesu?"

"Jangan protes terus. Terima saja. Inilah dirimu sekarang."

"Nona manis, kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"Kris, kau mabuk."

"Aku tidak mabuk. Mana mungkin aku mabuk. Aku tadi hanya minum sedikit…" Kris menyatukan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya untuk menunjukkan jumlah yang diminumnya. Aku melongo. 6 botol sedikit dia bilang? Dia memang benar-benar mabuk.

TING!

Kami sampai di lantai 8 gedung apartemen ini.

"Apa passwordnya?" tanyaku. Aku sedikit kesusahan untuk berdiri karena tubuh Kris yang berat dan lebih tinggi dariku. Yifan tidak bisa membantu karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu." Racaunya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, "Iya, aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Sekarang katakan apa passwordnya?"

"020592." Jawab Kris.

"Sekarang aku yakin kalau dia itu reinkarnasi Heesu. Dia bahkan tahu tanggal lahirmu." Ujar Yifan. Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Aku membaringkan tubuh Kris di atas sofa. Aku merasa tak akan sanggup kalau harus membawanya ke kamarnya yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu dimana letaknya.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Yifan.

"Ya. Kurasa kita bisa pulang sekarang. Aku juga ingin bertanya pada Sehun nanti."

"Bertanya apa?"

"Tentang mengapa aku tidak bisa mengenali Kris ketika kami bertemu di masa ini."

"Kau mau kemana nona manis?" Kris menahan tanganku dan menarikku hingga aku terduduk disebelahnya.

"Aku mau pulang, Kris."

"Jangan pulang. Disini saja."

"Kris…"

"Kumohon…"

Aku menatap Yifan dengan pandangan memelas, "Kurasa kita tidak akan pulang malam ini."

"Terserahmu. Aku sih tidak masalah." Yifan dengan cueknya duduk di lantai dan membuka-buka majalah yang terletak di bawah meja yang ada disana.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" tanyaku. Yifan menatapku aneh.

"Untuk apa cemburu? Yang kau sentuh itu Kris. Kris adalah Heesu dan Heesu adalah aku. Jadi itu sama saja dengan kau menyentuhku."

"Nona manis, kau tidak gila, kan? Kenapa dari tadi kau berbicara sendiri?"

"Oh, yeah. Dia persis sepertimu. Lidahnya tajam." Sungutku pada Yifan.

"Ssshh... Orang yang sedang mabuk tidak usah banyak tanya. Tidur saja sana." Kali ini aku berujar pada Kris yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Kris hanya mengangguk singkat lalu beberapa saat kemudian, nafasnya mulai terdengar teratur. Dan satu jam kemudian, aku juga menyusulnya kealam mimpi.

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Namaku Huang Zitao. Kris sudah bertemu dengan diriku yang hidup ditahun yang sama dengan dirinya. Tapi anehnya, diriku yang itu tidak mengenali Kris sama sekali. Aku pikir aku harus mencari tahu penyebabnya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Taraa~ ini chapter duanya. Semoga kalian suka, dan jangan lupa review-nya ya ^^

**Review's Reply:**

**Nasumichan Uharu: **Gomawo^^ ini next chapter-nya ^^

**Xyln: **Iya, emang enak jadi Tao. Aku jadi envy #plakk. Grey bakalan update kilat kalau review-annya juga sesuai. Kalau nggak, Grey bakalan update berkala setiap 3 atau 4 hari sekali. ^^

**Alianablack13: **Yifan kenapa jadi hantu? Diatas udah Grey jelasin secara singkat ^^

**Zakurafreeze: **Seratus buat kamu! Iya, itu Luhan. Hehe ^^

**Ayp: **Oke bebs~ ^^

**ShinJiWoo920202: **92' line ya? Grey panggil eonni boleh? Masalah hubungan antara Yifan, Kris, sama Heesu, bakalan Grey jelasin satu-satu secara perlahan-lahan disini Grey Cuma ngejelasin secara singkat doang. Inti ceritanya itu pokoknya tentang kisah Tao sama Kris dimasa depan. Tunggu aja, ne eonni ^^

**Time To Argha : **Umm? Can I? I will if the reviews satisfiying^^ oke, saran diterima. Grey kebiasaan nulisnya gitu sih sejak awal. Tapi, karena dirimu yang minta, maka akan Grey kabulkan… ^^

**Dandeliona96: **Gomawo^^ ini lanjutannya…

**Coffe Latte: **Salam kenal juga. Aku terinspirasi oleh dirimu :3 /plakk/ Ahaha XD bercanda. Gak tau juga. Tiba-tiba aja idenya nyasar di kepalaku, dan mungkin setelah ini aku akan ngambil referensi dari drama Queen InHyun's Man. Ini lanjutannya ^^

**Simbarella: **Suka banget sama review-an kamu.Ahahaha XD, iya, itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang baru Grey sadari setelah kamu ngasih tau. Gomawo banget. Udah Grey perbaiki kok bagian yang itu. Tenang aja, Yifan itu anak baik-baik kok meskipun tampangnya mesum /slaps/ Hehe, peace buat uri Galaxy oppa. Gak juga sih, Yifan itu udah jadi hantu lama banget. Sejak tahun 1928. Heesu mengalami kecelakaan dan Yifan adalah hantu dari Heesu. Begitu. Masalah style, itu juga udah aku pikirin sebelumnya. Emang bakalan aneh kalau ngeliat Tao di tahun 1920-an make style tahun 2014. Tapi, nanti semuanya bakalan di jelasin satu-satu karena kalau di jelasin disini, bakalan panjang. Ini aja udah panjang. Hehe… sabar, ne? ^^

**Pradita Panda: **oke, ini lanjutannya ^^

**Junghyema: **Tao itu aslinya hidup di tahun 2014, Hyema-chan ^^

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah nge-review, nge-favorite, dan nge-follow FF ini dan buat SiDers yang udah nyempatin diri buat ngebaca FF ini. ^^**

**Ittabwayo, chinggudeul ^^**


	3. Time's Secret

**Title : Past, Now and Future**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Tao, Kris dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Type : GS **

**Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

**V.D Entertainment**

** . **

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Time's Secret**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dimasa lalu, namanya adalah Goo Hee Su. Dia kekasihku yang sangat tampan, baik, sedikit dingin namun perhatian…**_

**.**

_**Sekarang, namanya adalah Wu Yifan. Dia tetap menjadi kekasihku, meski dunia kami berbeda…**_

**.**

_**Dimasa depan, namanya adalah Kris Wu. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan kekasihku. Orangnya sangat dingin dan cuek juga tertutup. Meski begitu, dia peduli padaku. Dan dia bukan kekasihku. Belum…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Huang Zitao. Usia 22 tahun. Saat ini aku tinggal di Korea Selatan, tepatnya di Seoul bersama adikku Sehun. Kedua orang tuaku sudah hidup dengan tenang di surga sana sejak usiaku 10 tahun. Pekerjaanku?**_

_**Aku adalah seorang Time Traveller…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, aku akan terbangun pukul 6 lewat 45 menit. Ketika aku terbangun, aku melihat tanganku yang ternyata masih di genggam oleh Kris dan tersenyum tipis. Ku edarkan pandanganku kesekelilingku, "Yifan?" panggilku. Tak ada sahutan darinya. Aku menghela nafas pelan, dia pasti sedang berjalan-jalan pagi saat ini. Aku menarik tanganku perlahan dari genggaman Kris dan ternyata itu membuat Kris bergerak tak nyaman meski dia tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'_ Pikirku. Yifan tidak ada dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya disini begitu saja.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Aku akan membuatkan sup untuk Kris. Aku yakin dia pasti akan terbangun dalam keadaan hangover parah karena minum terlalu banyak semalam. Sup yang kubuat selesai bersamaan dengan suara 'bedebam' keras dari arah ruang tamu. Aku segera berlari kesana dan mendapati Kris sedang meringis kesakitan dilantai. Ku tebak, dia pasti terjatuh dari sofa.

Kris menoleh kearahku dan matanya menatapku bingung sedangkan aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku melihatnya. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakkan dan pakaiannya sedikit berantakan bibirnya juga agak bengkak.

"Apa benar kau Kris Wu?" lagi-lagi terlontar pertanyaan yang sebelumnya pernah ku tanyakan padanya ketika aku mengembalikan dompetnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Dan siapa kau?" tanya Kris balik. Aku meniup poniku pelan.

"Aku yang membawamu pulang semalam. Berterima kasihlah."

"Oh. Terima kasih, sekarang kau bisa pergi." Dan ternyata Kris juga memberikanku jawaban yang sama.

Aku melepas apron biru muda yang ku kenakan dan mencampakkannya begitu saja ke lantai dengan kesal. "Memangnya yang memintaku untuk jangan pergi semalam siapa?" sinisku.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menuruti perkataan orang yang sedang mabuk?" balas Kris.

"Baik. Aku akan pergi, tapi setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau paparazzi?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya orang biasa, bukan paparazzi. Memangnya kenapa? Kau artis?" tanyaku balik.

"Bukan juga, sih."

"Oh, kukira kau itu seorang artis. Lagi pula, tidak mungkin kau itu seorang artis, aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sama sekali meskipun aku menonton televisi selama 24 jam."

Kris menatapku malas, "Lupakan. Apa kau akan segara pergi begitu aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Ya, sepertinya."

"Baik, apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Passwordmu itu…" Aku berucap dengan nada menggantung dan sepertinya itu cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti. Hei, Heesu, Yifan dan Kris itu memang terkadang menyebalkan tapi mereka tidak bodoh.

"020592. Aku tidak tahu itu tanggal lahir siapa atau angka dari mana, yang jelas ketika aku ingin merubah passwordku, deretan angka itulah yang terpikir olehku. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bilang kau boleh bertanya balik padaku, kan?"

"Kau boleh bertanya padaku kenapa aku tidak boleh bertanya padamu?"

"Karena, kalau ku jawab pertanyaanmu tadi, ceritanya pasti akan panjang. Lalu, tentang kau yang bertemu denganku di mall kemarin siang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu denganmu ketika sedang menemani ibuku berbelanja. Aku menghampirimu dan kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mengenaliku. Sekian." Jawabnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk berfikir lagi. Kira-kira, apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengenali Kris?

Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku melihat Yifan yang baru saja masuk ke rumah dengan cara menembus pintu. Aku lalu melirik kearah jam tanganku, ini masih jam 7 lewat 23 menit. Tumben sekali dia pulang cepat.

"Oke, karena kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanku, aku akan pergi sekarang. Oh ya, aku juga sudah membuatkanmu sup. Kepalamu sakitkan? Kalau begitu makanlah, semoga hangover-mu cepat berlalu. Aku pergi dulu." Pamitku.

Di lift, aku masih terus berfikir. Yifan menyarankan agar aku segera bertanya pada Sehun setibanya di rumah kakek nanti dan aku menurutinya. Kami tiba di rumah kakek sekitar setengah jam kemudian dan langsung di sambut dengan tampang panik Sehun dan Kai.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku hampir menyuruh Kai untuk menjemput bibi Fany ke New Jersey jika kau belum pulang-pulang juga." Omel Sehun.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Luhan!"

Satu kata yang keluar dari Sehun langsung membuatku sadar. Bagi seorang time traveler, tidak ada masalah jika ia melakukan perjalanan waktu mundur ke tahun berapapun, tapi untuk melakukan perjalanan waktu ke masa depan, semuanya butuh perhitungan. Karena, jika kau melangkah terlalu jauh, akan berakibat fatal. Karena kau bisa menua dengan cepat dan meninggal jika melakukan perjalanan terlampau jauh seperti yang dilakukan oleh Luhan. Well, kita kan tidak tahu kapan kita akan meninggal, so, untuk berjaga-jaga itu sebabnya aku hanya maju 3 tahun dari sekarang.

"Dimana dia?"

"Dikamarnya, bersama kakek." Jawab Kai.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, kami semua langsung menuju ke kamar Luhan. Kulihat Luhan sedang menangis di atas ranjangnya dengan kakek yang berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Aku juga melihat beberapa helai rambut Luhan mulai memutih meski wajahnya masih terlihat seperti biasanya.

"Hei, Luhan…" Panggilku. Kakek menjauh dari Luhan dan membiarkanku duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Luhan menatapaku masih dengan air mata berlinang.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji. Kau akan kami antar kembali ke tempatmu." Ujarku padanya. Aku beralih pada Sehun, "Kau sudah mengetahui dari tahun berapa Luhan berasal?" tanyaku.

Sehun mengangguk, "Yah, meski sedikit sulit karena memori Luhan mengalami kekacauan akibat perpindahan waktu tiba-tiba yang dilakukannya, aku akhirnya berhasil. Luhan berasal dari tahun 1746." Jawab Sehun.

"Lokasi tepatnya?"

Kali ini Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Lu, kau tahu dimana rumahmu, kan?" tanyaku.

Tangisan Luhan semakin kencang, "Aku tidak bisa mengingatnyaaaa! Maafkan aku… Huweee~"

"Kakek, bagaimana ini?"

"Kakek juga tidak tahu, Tao. Kakek belum pernah mendengar tentang kerajaan Xi sebelumnya."

"Yifan?"

"Aku juga tidak pernah membaca tentang kerajaan itu sebelumnya." Jawab Yifan.

Aku mengerang frustasi, "Sehun, berapa lama lagi waktunya?"

"Dia hanya memiliki waktu sampai tengah hari besok."

Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi kekamarku dengan diikuti Yifan. Aku harus menemui seseorang. Setibanya dikamar, aku mengunci pintunya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang sembari menutup mataku untuk berkonsentrasi. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara menyapa pendengaranku.

"Ada apa, Tao sayang?"

Aku membuka mataku dan tersenyum, "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, papa."

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

Luhan berasal dari Cina, dan Cina itu luas. Baik Sehun, kakek maupun Yifan tak ada yang pernah mendengar tentang kerajaan Xi. Itu membuat semuanya tambah sulit. Kembali ke tahun 1746 itu mudah, tapi mengantarkan Luhan ke rumahnya, itu yang sulit.

Begini, jika seorang time traveler melakukan perpindahan waktu secara tiba-tiba atau tak sengaja seperti Luhan tanpa ada perhitungan sebelumnya, dia akan mengalami kekacauan pada bagian memorinya. Beberapa memorinya bisa jadi ada yang terhapus sementara –bisa jadi juga permanen– atau tak berurutan letaknya. Dan Luhan mengalami hal itu. Itulah yang jadi penyebab kenapa Sehun agak sulit untuk melihat masa lalu Luhan. Kami bisa saja mencarinya secara manual dengan mencari informasi ke beberapa orang atau menjelajahi daerah di Cina dengan bantuan Kai, tapi itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan juga, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kai tertangkap oleh para Shadow Army ditengah pencarian kami nantinya. Jadi, harapanku hanyalah satu. Aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah melakukan time traveler lebih lama dan lebih ahli dariku, Papa ku.

Yah, Papa ku dan Mama ku memang sudah meninggal, tapi terkadang mereka masih sering menemuiku secara langsung dan lewat mimpi untuk Sehun. Papa ku dulunya bekerja sebagai seorang ahli sejarah dan Mama ku adalah seorang arkeolog. Dan, jika bakatku sebagai seorang time traveler diturunkan oleh ayahku, maka bakatku sebagai mediator diturunkan oleh ibuku padaku. Dulu, setelah papa dan mama meninggal, aku sering bertemu dengan mereka dalam mimpi ku dan ketika aku bisa melihat Yifan, saat itu jugalah aku mulai bisa melihat hal-hal yang tak kasat mata seperti hantu dan mulai bisa berkomunikasi secara langsung dengan papa ataupun mamaku.

"Apa papa tahu tentang kerajaan Xi?" tanyaku.

"Kerajaan Xi? Kalau tidak salah letaknya di bagian selatan Negara Cina. Ada apa?"

"Ada seorang time traveler yang terdampar di zaman ini. Dia berasal dari sana dan kami akan mengantarnya kembali, tapi, kami tidak mengetahui letak pasti rumahnya."

"Jauh juga. Dia mengalami kekacauan pada memorinya, ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, papa akan mengantarkan kalian kesana."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab papa. Pandangan ayahku lalu beralih pada Yifan yang duduk di dekat rak buku.

"Yifan, kau tidak ingin menyapaku?" tanya papa. Yifan buru-buru menutup buku yang sedang di bacanya dan membungku hormat pada papa.

"Maaf, kulihat kalian sedang serius, jadi aku berencana untuk menyapa anda nanti." Jawab Yifan. Kulihat papa menatap Yifan tajam.

"Apa yang kukatakan tentang berbicara formal padaku?"

"Ah! Iya, maaf lagi, paman." Jawab Yifan kikuk. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Apa Sehun masih belum bisa melihatmu?"

"Belum, paman."

"Hahaha… Sudah papa duga. Sehun itu seperti bibimu, Tiffany. Bibimu itu tidak bisa melihat hantu seperti kita ini. Sehun sepertinya tidak berbakat menjadi mediator." Ujar papa.

"Yah, sepertinya." Timpalku.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"Secepatnya kalau bisa, pa. Kata Sehun, Luhan hanya memiliki waktu sampai tengah hari besok."

Papa mengangguk lalu menyuruhku untuk memanggil Luhan dan yang lainnya. Dan setelah semua berkumpul, kami langsung menuju ke tahun 1746, tahun dimana Luhan seharusnya berada. Kami tidak mengalami kendala yang berarti di sepanjang perjalanan karena ada Kai yang dapat membuat kami berpindah tempat dalam sekejap mata. Yah, meski dibutuhkan kewaspadaan extra ketika melakukan teleportasinya. Kami tidak tahu apakah di tahun ini sudah ada makhluk yang bernama Shadow Army atau tidak, tapi, berhati-hati ketika bertindak tidak ada salahnyakan?

Kami tiba kembali di rumah kakek setelah mengalami beberapa kejadian tak terduga dan perpisahan yang mengharukan dengan Luhan. Dan hal yang paling aku tandai adalah perubahan raut wajah Sehun. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak bersemangat dan tampangnya juga lebih dingin dari biasanya. Setelah papa kembali ke tempatnya di atas sana, Yifan pun ikut menghilang. Kakek kembali ke kegiatan berkebunnya sedangkan aku, Sehun dan Kai berjalan berdampingan ke ruang tamu.

Aku merangkul bahu Sehun, "Kau kenapa? Sedih karena ditinggal Luhan? Mau kucarikan Luhan yang baru untukmu?"

"Kau kira dia barang?" ujar Sehun sarkatis.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Sehun. Luhan 2014."

"Tidak usah. Kalau dia memang takdirku aku akan bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti tanpa perlu kau carikan dia untukku."

"Woah~ dapat darimana kau kata-kata tadi?"

Jujur, aku sedikit kaget melihat Sehun yang mendadak bisa bersikap melankolis dan puitis seperti ini. Aku mendorong Sehun kearah Kai.

"Kai, aku titip Sehun, ya? Kau kan sahabatnya, aku yakin kau bisa memperbaiki otaknya yang sedang agak konslet itu." ujarku sambil berjalan meninggalkan ke dua bocah yang sepertinya bingung dengan maksud perkataanku tadi.

Tapi, kemudian aku kembali lagi dan menarik Sehun, mengajaknya duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet lembut yang diimpor langsung dari Turki oleh kakek. Kai juga ikut duduk disamping Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Tentang?"

"Apa yang terjadi padaku dalam rentang waktu 2014 sampai 2017?" tanyaku.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Aku tidak melihat apa-apa tentangmu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kris bilang, dia bertemu dengan diriku kemarin siang di mall. Padahal kemarin siang aku masih berada di rumah kakek. Itu berarti dia bertemu dengan diriku yang hidup di tahun 2017. Dan anehnya, diriku yang itu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengenali Kris. Kau tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kan?" ucapku panjang lebar.

"Memang. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak melihat apapun. Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu dalam rentang waktu itu aku pasti mengetahuinya, tapi aku tidak melihat apapun."

"Memangnya itu penting ya?" ujar Kai.

"Tentu saja penting. Ini tentang keberlangsungan masa depanku nantinya." Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak memeriksanya sendiri saja?"

Aku terdiam mendengar usulan Kai. Benar juga. kenapa tidak ku cek saja sendiri?

"Kau pintar Kai. Tapi aku lelah, mungkin besok aku baru akan melakukannya."

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengerang frustasi pagi ini. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa masuk ke tahun 2015 dan 2016, aku juga tidak bisa masuk ke waktu-waktu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Kris di tahun 2017. Bahkan, aku juga tidak bisa pergi ke masa yang hanya berjarak satu bulan dari sekarang.

"Coba ke 2018." Ujar Yifan yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di ranjangku.

"Akan ku coba."

Semenit kemudian aku kembali berteriak kesal. Tidak terjadi apapun. Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Satu-satunya masa depan yang bisa kudatangi hanyalah tahun 2017.

BRAKK…

Lagi-lagi Sehun membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar dan jangan lupakan tampang datarnya itu. kali ini dia tidak sendirian. Ada Kai disebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kapan pulang?"

"Nanti siang. Kenapa?"

"Tidak bisa sekarang?"

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ada seseorang yang harus kami temui." Jawab Kai.

"Siapa?"

"Luhan." Jawab Sehun to the point dan sebelum aku bertanya lagi, Sehun sudah menjelaskannya secara singkat.

"Baekhyun noona menemukan seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Luhan." Jelas Sehun.

"Darimana dia tahu kalau gadis itu Luhan? Dia bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan Luhan." Timpalku.

"Dia pernah melihatnya, di SNS-ku sebelum foto Luhan bersamaku yang ku-update disana menghilang."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, sepupuku Baekhyun memang memiliki ingatan yang bagus, dia bisa mengingat apapun yang ia dengar dan dia lihat meski sekilas hingga ke detail terkecilnya sekalipun dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Setelah itu aku diam di tempatku sambil merentangkan tanganku kearah seluruh barang-barang yang ku bawa dari rumah. Sehun dan Kai membalasku dengan tatapan 'Apa?'

"Aku ingin mengikuti kalian untuk pulang sekarang tapi kalian lihat sendiri kan, aku sama sekali belum membereskan barang-barangku."

"Lalu?"

"Bereskan barang-barangku untukku…" ucapku dengan nada yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Sehun dan Kai menghela nafas mereka sedangkan Yifan terkekeh melihat ekspresi mereka.

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

Setibanya di rumah, Kai dan Sehun hanya membantuku membawa masuk barang-barangku ke kamar lalu mereka pergi lagi untuk menemui Baekhyun. Aku sebenarnya sudah melarang Kai keluar dari rumah untuk mengurangi intensitas kemungkinan diketahuinya keberadaan dirinya saat ini oleh para Shadow Army tapi Sehun terus-terusan merengek dengan cara yang menyebalkan akhirnya dengan berat aku mengizinkan mereka berdua pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Yifan padaku.

"Ke kolam renang. Mau ikut?"

Yifan menggeleng, "Aku mau jalan-jalan ke luar saja. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali nanti. Awas saja kalau aku mendapatimu tidak ada dirumah saat aku pulang…"

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan menjawab oke. Setelah memberikanku sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi, Yifan menghilang. Aku berjalan menuju ke kolam renang outdoor yang terletak di belakang rumahku dan duduk di tepinya sambil memasukkan kedua kakiku sebatas lutut ke dalamnya. Ku pejamkan mataku dan ketika kubuka kembali mataku, papa sudah duduk di sebelahku.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak maju sama sekali selain ke tahun 2017?" tanyaku.

Papa tersenyum, "Tao, dengar, meskipun kau adalah seorang time traveler, tetap ada tempat yang tidak dapat kau datangi. Itu semua adalah rahasia dari waktu dan akan terungkap jika waktunya telah tiba. Sampai waktu itu tiba nanti, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah bersabar." Jelas papa.

"Baiklah, terimakasih, papa. Maaf Tao selalu mengganggu papa."

Papa mengelus rambutku lembut masih sambil tersenyum, lalu perlahan sosoknya mulai menghilang dari pandanganku. Tepat setelah papa menghilang sepenuhnya, diriku di dorong kuat oleh seseorang dari belakang hingga tercebur ke dalam kolam. Dengan cepat aku berenang menuju kepermukaan dan naik ke tepi kolam renang. Aku terbatuk beberapa kali karena air kolam yang sempat tertelan olehku.

"Hai, Panda~" sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari belakangku membuatku menoleh pada seorang pria yang kini tengah berdiri di tepi kolam renang yang bersebrangan denganku. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maumu?"

"Dimana kau sembunyikan bocah teleporter itu, heh, panda favoritku?"

"Enyahlah, Chanyeol. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan memberitahukan apapun padamu." Ujarku. Kulihat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, kau juga tahu bukan, meskipun ini adalah operasi penangkapan para teleporters tapi tak menutup kemungkinan untuk tetap menangkap para mutan lainnya yang berhasil kami temui, Time Controller sepertimu contohnya…"

Dalam sekejap mata, Chanyeol sudah berada dihadapanku dan mencekik leherku. Aku melakukan perlawanan dengan menendangnya lalu berlari menghindar dari Chanyeol yang mengejarku. Tepat ketika aku membuka pintu, aku menabrak Baekhyun hingga kami berdua terjatuh. Chanyeol juga langsung berhenti ketika melihat Baekhyun.

"Pergilah." Kata Baekhyun pada Chanyeol ketika dia sudah berhasil berdiri dan juga membantuku untuk berdiri. Chanyeol menatap kami dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Kau beruntung kali ini, Panda."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tao?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Hanya sedikit basah dan sesak nafas. Mana dua bocah yang tadi mengunjungimu itu? dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyaku balik.

"Mereka di kantor papaku, menguntit gadis bernama Xi Luhan itu. Aku disini untuk menemui sepupuku tentu saja, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu. Ayo masuk…"

"Kenapa dia mengejarmu?"

"Dia mencari Kai."

"Mana Yifan?"

"Biasa, jalan-jalan. Kutinggal dulu, ya. Aku harus mengganti bajuku." Baekhyun menjawabku dengan anggukkannya.

Kami ngobrol cukup lama sampai-sampai tak terasa kalau hari sudah beranjak sore. Yifan sudah pulang dari tadi tapi tidak dengan Sehun dan Kai. Aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan sampai selama ini?

"Kalau nanti Chanyeol datang lagi, segera hubungi aku. Atau, kau ingin aku menginap disini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" tanyaku.

"Chanyeol itu tunanganku…"

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Ternyata, terlalu banyak hal yang tak ku ketahui. Bahkan sepupuku Baekhyun bertunangan pun aku tidak tahu. Entah karena aku yang terlalu cuek atau karena aku yang terlalu sering ber-time travelling sampai-sampai tidak mengetahui hal itu, aku tidak tahu. **_

_**Dan tentang diriku yang tidak mengingat Kris dimasa depan, aku akan berusaha untuk bersabar menunggu semuanya terbongkar pada waktunya nanti. Seperti kata papa, waktu itu menyimpan banyak rahasia…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Akhirnya~ setelah sekian lama akhirnya Grey update juga FF ini. Maklum, Grey lagi sibuk jadi baru ada waktu sekarang buat update. Dan buat kalian para pembaca Love Is Abnormal, mungkin FF itu bakalan update sekitar 2 atau 3 hari lagi gegara filenya ilang , sabar ya…

Daaan satu lagi. Kenapa aku gak menceritakan tentang kisah mereka ketika mereka mengantarkan Luhan kembali, itu karena aku bakalan menceritakan kisahnya di side story FF ini yang sedang ku kerjakan. ^^

Jja, jangan lupa reviewnya…

See you at next chapter yau~

**Review's Reply: **

**Choujiro21: **Annyeonghaseyo~ Kyaaa~! Ternyata kamu tahu juga novel itu… iya, ini juga ada ngambil beberapa ide dari sana. ^^

**Nasumichan Uharu: **Iya. Tao dimasa depan entah kenapa jadi gak tahu apa-apa. ini lanjutanya ^^

**Ochaken: **Lucu ya. Jadi, kalau FF ini sengaja kebuka, kamu gak bakalan suka dong? semua pertanyaan kamu bakalan terjawab nanti. Kalau Grey jawab sekarang, gak asik lagi dong… ^^

**SukiYJ57: **Salam kenal juga, Suki^^. Eumm… kenapa ya? Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget? Hayoooo~ #plakk. Yap, gak mungkin banget Tao ngelupain Kris di masa depan. Itu terjadi karena sesuatu hal yang tak akan Grey kasih tahu disini, NYAHAHA XD

**Riho Kagura: **Panggil Grey aja. Mian ya, ini updatenya lama gegara otak Grey rada-rada konslet sedikit beberapa hari ini. Tapi, Grey janji, kedepannya Grey gak bakalan update lama-lama lagi ^^

**Ayp: **Udah ngerti? Kalau begitu silahkan review ^^

**Huang Mir: **Omo O.O NC? NC ya? APUWAH? NC? *Heboh bener* Ehehe… Bukannya Grey gak mau buatin, tapi meskipun mata dan otak Grey sudah terkontaminasi sama yang namanya NC #plakk, namun kesepuluh jemari Grey ini masih innocent semua. Grey belum siap buat nulis yang begituan, ntar ya, Grey latihan dulu… *apa coba? ambigu*

**Onkey Shipper04: **Ini next chapternya~ ^^

**Simbarella: **Cinderella di cium juga kan? Kalau gak berarti Grey salah lagi #plakk. Di atas udah dikasih tau, kalau papanya Tao masih bisa ngunjungin Tao ^^ kenapa ya? Itu ada penyebabnya kok. Tapi gak bakalan Grey jelasin disini, sabar ya ^^

**Pradita Panda: **Grey gak kepikiran bikin triangle love ._. hehehe… ^^

**Lvenge: **Grey juga ada rencana buat cerita tentang itu sebagai flashbacknya nanti, tunggu aja ^^

**Xyln: **Aduh, satu lagi yang minta NC nih… Grey belum pernah buat NC, makanya Grey bikin gitu aja. Ini next chapternya ^^

**Coffe Latte: **Kyungsoo ya? Ada kok. Nanti dia juga bakalan muncul di chapter depan. Ini lanjutannya ^^

**Junghyema: **Benarkah? Hati-hati jangan terlalu besar ngakaknya ntar di kira stress lagi… Hehehe :v

**Dandeliona96: **Oke, Grey bakalan jelasin. Gini, Heesu ditahun 1927 itu kan usianya 24, terus dia meninggal di tahun 1928 pada usia 25 tahun. Terus, setelah itu muncullah hantunya, yaitu Yifan. Kris terlahir kembali pada tahun 1991 yang mana itu berarti 63 tahun setelah Heesu meninggal. Kris itu reinkarnasi dari Heesu. Dan, reinkarnasi itu gak harus nunggu hantunya Yifan menghilang dulu baru Kris ada. Ih, ribet ya? Grey agak susah sih ngejelasinnya gimana. Intinya, Heesu meninggal dimasa lalu dan 63 tahun kemudian Kris lahir dan hidup dimasa depan, sedangkan Yifan si hantu tamvanlah yang bertugas mengisi hari-hari Tao di masa kini selagi Tao belum bertemu dengan Kris. ^^

**Time To Argha: **Konfliknya bakalan muncul perlahan-lahan, tungguin aja ^^

**ShinJiwoo920202: **Yap, ini next chapternya. Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu ^^

**Cindy Han: **Untuk sekarang, mungkin bakalan banyak moment Yifan-Tao dibandingin Kris-Tao, tapi nanti Grey bakalan buat banyak moment mereka juga kok ^^

**KrisTaoTao: **Gomawo reviewnya ^^ Ne, ini udah di lanjut, meski gak ASAP. ^^

**Yunie Onnie: **Sabar ne, ntar member EXO yang lain juga bakalan muncul. ^^

**Misha Haruno: **Kalau masalah kenapa Tao gak bisa inget Kris dimasa depan, itu rahasia dan biarkan dia terungkap ketika waktunya tiba. Ini lanjutannya ^^

**GaemGyu92: **Jadi Time Traveler itu emang enak. Grey juga kepingin jadi Time Traveler. Iya dong, Tao kan orangnya setia~ ^^

**TKSit: **HunHan pasti jadian, tenang aja. Dan untuk Kai, Kyungsoo bakalan muncul di chapter depan ^^

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah nge-review, nge-favorite, dan nge-follow FF ini dan buat SiDers yang udah nyempatin diri buat ngebaca FF ini. ^^**

**Ittabwayo, chinggudeul ^^**


	4. The Appreance of Victoria

**Title : Past, Now and Future**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Tao, Kris dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Type : GS **

**Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: The Appreance of Victoria…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dimasa lalu, namanya adalah Goo Hee Su. Dia kekasihku yang sangat tampan, baik, sedikit dingin namun perhatian…**_

**.**

_**Sekarang, namanya adalah Wu Yifan. Dia tetap menjadi kekasihku, meski dunia kami berbeda…**_

**.**

_**Dimasa depan, namanya adalah Kris Wu. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan kekasihku. Orangnya sangat dingin dan cuek juga tertutup. Meski begitu, dia peduli padaku. Dan dia bukan kekasihku. Belum…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Huang Zitao. Usia 22 tahun. Saat ini aku tinggal di Korea Selatan, tepatnya di Seoul bersama adikku Sehun. Kedua orang tuaku sudah hidup dengan tenang di surga sana sejak usiaku 10 tahun. Pekerjaanku?**_

_**Aku adalah seorang Time Traveller…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" tanyaku.

"Chanyeol itu tunanganku…"

Aku melongo mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Demi apa kau bisa bertunangan dengan orang semacam Chanyeol itu Baek?!"

"Tidak. Aku memang sudah bertunangan dengannya, tepatnya semalam. Itu acara tertutup yang hanya berisikan aku, Kyungsoo, kedua orang tuaku, orang tua Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sendiri. Kami belum mengabari siapapun, jadi, wajar saja kalau kau baru tahu."

"Bagaimana ceritanya kau sampai bisa bertunangan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Biasalah, seperti di dalam drama-drama, karena urusan bisnis. Kau sendiri tahu aku tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan keputusan orang tuaku yang sering seenaknya itu karena menolakpun tak ada gunanya, jadi aku terima-terima saja di jodohkan. Toh, ternyata Chanyeol menurut padaku."

"Bahagianya dirimu, aku jadi iri…"

"Susul saja aku menikah dengan Yifanmu itu."

Kupukul lengan Baekhyun kuat, "Kau bercanda? Bagaimana aku bisa menikahi seseorang yang tak kasat mata seperti Yifan? Lagi pula, aku sudah menemukan dirinya di masa depan. Namanya Kris."

"Benarkah? Lalu, Yifan dan Heesu mau kau kemanakan nanti?"

Aku kemudian menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Argh! Kenapa kau menanyakan itu padaku Byun Baekhyun, kau membuatku sakit kepala!" omelku sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"Salahmu sendiri yang memacari tiga orang sekaligus, oh, salah, baru dua orang. Bingungkan…"

"Mereka takdirku dan aku mencintai mereka, mereka juga mencintaiku, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"KAMI PULANG!" ucap Sehun dan Kai berbarengan ketika mereka memasuki rumah.

"Kalian melakukan apa saja sampai menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam seperti ini?" sergahku.

"Nonton hentai." Jawab Kai santai.

"APA?!" pekikku dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Sehun menggeplak kepala Kai dengan kuat, "Kalian percaya dengan perkataannya, maka kalian bodoh. Kami mengikuti Luhan."

"Kalian jadi penguntit?"

Sehun mengangguk sedangkan Kai menggeleng, "Kami bukan penguntit, kami itu stalker." Ujar Kai. Aku, Baekhyun dan Sehun menatapnya datar, "Sama saja, kkamjong!" ucap kami serempak.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis masuk ke dalam rumahku. Penampilannya sangat tertutup mulai dari atas hingga bawah, separuh wajahnya juga tertutupi oleh rambut panjang cokelat ikalnya. Dia Kyungsoo, adik Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku disuruh ayah untuk menjemputmu, eonni." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan kepala yang ditundukkan.

Kulihat Kai mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyibakkan rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mata bulatnya langsung beradu tatapan dengan Kai yang juga sedang menatapnya lalu, detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyungsoo yang tergeletak dilantai, "Dia masih belum berubah…" Gumam Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Astaga, biar ku bawa dia kekamar. Ayo Sehun, tunjukkan kamarnya." Kai menggendong Kyungsoo bridal dan dengan di pandu oleh Sehun, dia membawa Kyungsoo menuju ke kamar tamu.

"Dia masih takut dengan orang asing, ya?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun yang terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang digendong Kai.

"Begitulah. Kadang aku merasa lucu sendiri melihat bagaimana dia pingsan hanya karena ada orang asing yang menatap matanya seperti tadi. Itu sebabnya dia memilih untuk home schooling dari pada bersekolah di sekolah umum."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kyungsoo itu, entah kenapa, dia selalu terlihat takut jika berada di dekat orang asing apalagi sampai harus bertukar pandang seperti tadi. Sampai sekarang, tak ada yang tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab dia bertingkah seperti itu. Kyungsoo juga sangat tertutup, sebisa mungkin dia tidak akan keluar dari rumahnya jika tidak disuruh oleh orang tuanya atau ada keadaan yang mendesak. Aku dan Baekhyun sudah mencoba untuk bertanya padanya, tapi dia tidak pernah menjawab. Dan sejujurnya, aku sangat jarang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, mungkin frekuensinya bisa dihitung pakai jari.

"Sepertinya aku harus menunda kepulanganku sebentar, setidaknya sampai Kyungsoo sadar."

Lagi-lagi, aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

"Lama juga dia pingsannya…" Ujar Sehun.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam 9 malam dan Kyungsoo masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Menginap saja Baek, kasihan Kyungsoo kalau harus pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui saranku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa tidur disini malam ini bersama Kyungsoo."Ujarku.

"Lalu, Kai?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia kan bisa tidur denganmu."

Sehun dan Kai saling menatap horror satu sama lain, kemudian jeritan mereka terdengar keseluruh penjuru rumah.

"TIDAKKK!"

PLAKK, PLAKK

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa kalau kalian tidur sekamar?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tao, kau tidak tahu saja, Kai ini tidurnya liar (?) sekali." Kata Sehun.

"Kau bahkan lebih ganas, Huang Sehun." Timpal Kai.

Soal Sehun yang tidurnya berantakan? Yah, itu bukan rahasia lagi, itu sudah terjadi sejak dulu sekali. Aku juga pernah menjadi korbannya, waktu itu aku masih sd. Aku pernah terjatuh dari atas tempat tidurku karena ditendang oleh Sehun dan bekas tendangannya membuat sebuah bercak lebam di pinggangku yang baru hilang sekitar seminggu kemudian. Aku bahkan harus izin tidak bersekolah gara-gara insiden itu. Kalau Kai, aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana, kalian tahu sendiri, aku baru bertemu Kai.

"Tidak ada protes, terserah kalian mau bagaimana. Aku hanya menyuruh kalian untuk tidur sekamar, bukan seranjang, right?"

"Bagus, kalau begitu kau tidur di sofa saja." Ujar sehun cepat.

"Apa? Aku tamu disini. Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan tamumu seperti itu?"

"Sudah bagus aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk tidur di lantai."

"Tidak mau. Aku juga mau di ranjang."

"Tid-" Perdebatan Kai dan Sehun terhenti karena lenguhan dari Kyungsoo.

"Eungh~"

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukkan, mata bulatnya memandang kesekelilingnya dan berhenti tepat di Kai. Mata bulatnya melebar ketakutan, namun kembali tenang saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dia adalah teman Sehun. Lalu, Kyungsoo kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan seketika dia kembali pingsan saat melihat Yifan yang sedang berdiri di sebelahku.

Aku menepuk dahiku, "Dia parah sekali…" gumamku.

"Salahku apa? Kenapa dia bisa sampai pingsan begitu?" tanya Yifan heran.

"Kyungsoo bisa melihatmu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Yifan.

"Ya, sepertinya." Jawab Yifan singkat. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan pekikkan tertahan.

"Astaga! Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa Kyungsoo seperti ini. Dia pasti sudah mendapatkan kemampuan itu." ujar Baekhyun semangat.

"Kemampuan apa?"

"Kemampuan sebagai seorang mediator. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak menceritakannya padaku atau kepada orang tuaku, ya?"

"Jadi, selama ini dia menyembunyikan kemampuannya itu dan penyebab dari dirinya yang takut ketika menghadapi orang asing adalah karena dia takut kalau-kalau orang asing yang dilihatnya itu adalah hantu, begitu?" analisis Sehun.

"Pasti ada penyebab kenapa dia tidak memberitahukannya pada kita. Sekarang lebih baik kita semua beristirahat dan lanjut memikirkan masalah ini lagi nanti." Kataku yang langsung disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

Aku percaya akan kebetulan, aku pernah mengalami sebuah mimpi dimana di dalam mimpi itu aku melihat Kris kecelakaan di depan mata kepalaku sendiri. Karena baru sekali mengalaminya, aku menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kebetulan meski hal itu membuatku khawatir setengah mati. Malam ini, aku kembali memimpikan hal yang sama persis, Kris kecelakaan. Aku pun terbangun karenanya. Aku merubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan melirik kearah kursi di dekat jendela kamarku, tempat Yifan biasanya berada, tapi dia tidak ada disana.

Angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus masuk kekamarku melalui jendela kamarku yang selalu terbuka setiap malamnya karena Yifan senang merasakan semilir angin malam –yah, meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar merasakan hal itu atau tidak–

"Yifan kemana, sih? Belakangan ini dia jadi lebih sering menghilang…" gumamku pelan.

Aku mulai curiga, jangan-jangan Yifan diam-diam selingkuh. Bisa sajakan, ketika dia melakukan kegiatan rutin pagi harinya yaitu jalan-jalan sambil menemani Pie dia bertemu dengan hantu wanita lain dan menjalin hubungan dengan hantu itu. Ha! Awas saja kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, aku akan langsung mengeksorsisnya tanpa banyak omong.

Kurasa, aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan Yifan sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari keberadaan sesosok makhluk lain di kamarku, tepatnya di sudut kamarku, di dekat pintu. Aku baru menyadari keberadaannya ketika aku mendengar suara cekikikan seorang wanita.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

Wanita itu bukan manusia. aku tahu itu karena dia melayang bukan menapak ditanah, jadi aku tidak perlu bertanya lagi bagaimana caranya ia bisa masuk ke kamarku.

Wanita itu menyeringai kepadaku dan dalam sekejap mata, dia sudah berada tepat dihadapanku.

"Kau selingkuhannya Yifan?" pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar dari mulutku. Raut wajah wanita itu sontak mengeras mendengar pertanyaanku barusan. Dia mencengkram erat bahuku dan mendorongku hingga menghantam bagian atas tempat tidurku yang merupakan sebuah rak buku yang terbuat dari kayu dengan keras.

"Ugh!" Aku merintih tertahan. Aku yakin pasti besok pagi sebuah lebam akan tercipta dipunggungku.

"Aku? Selingkuhan Yifan? Bukannya kau yang selingkuhannya Yifan? Kau yang merebut Yifan dariku!"

"Siapa kau? Apa maksudmu dengan aku yang merebut Yifan?"

"Aku Victoria, gadis yang sudah di jodohkan dengan Heesu…"

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

Duniaku rasanya berhenti berputar ketika mendengar perkataan Victoria semalam. Itu rasanya seperti aku yang mengalami mimpi buruk. Tapi itu bukanlah mimpi, sayangnya. Dan tentang lebam akibat benturan dengan rak itu, lebamnya benar-benar terlihat jelas.

Apa? Victoria mengatakan bahwa dia orang yang telah di jodohkan dengan Heesu? Kapan? Kenapa Heesu tidak menceritakannya padaku? Perkataan Victoria semalam itu sungguhan atau hanya pura-pura saja? Lalu, apa Yifan juga ingat tentang hal ini?

"Akh!" Aku merintih saat Yifan tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Tangannya secara tak sengaja mengenai pinggangku yang lebam.

"Apa? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yifan panik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yifan, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Hm? Tanyalah…"

"Apa kau kenal dengan Victoria?"

"Aku kenal, Victoria Song. Ketika aku masih hidup dulu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, kami hanya berhubungan melalui surat atau pesan singkat saja. Tapi, beberapa hari ini aku sering bertemu dengannya dan dia adalah teman yang cukup baik kurasa. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau juga tahu kalau kau dijodohkan dengan Victoria?"

Yifan memutar tubuhku menjadi berhadapan dengannya, "Dijodohkan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi kau tidak tahu, ya? Ya sudah, lupakan saja. Tapi, Victoria semalam mendatangiku ketika kau sedang pergi dan dia menyebabkan lebam ini…"

Aku menyingkap sedikit bajuku dan memperlihatkan lebam berwarna biru keunguan di pinggangku. Yifan menyentuhnya pelan, sensasi dingin dari tangannya merambati tubuhku dan aku meringis karenanya.

"Kenapa dia melakukan ini padamu?"

"Mana ku tahu. Dia mengatakan padaku kalau aku merebutmu darinya." Sungutku, "Yifan, kau tidak berselingkuh dariku kan?" sambungku kemudian.

Yifan tertawa, "Mana mungkin. Kau ini ada-ada saja…"

"Jangan pernah melakukan itu atau kau akan ku eksorsis sekarang juga." Ancamku.

"Wooo~ mengerikan sekali ancamanmu, nona…"

Pembicaraan kami berdua ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman panjang antara aku dan Yifan. Aku memberikan tatapan remeh pada Victoria yang berada dibelakang Yifan ketika Yifan menciumku. Victoria, aku tidak peduli mau kau itu adalah orang yang di jodohkan dengan Yifan atau Heesu atau apapun statusmu. Selama Heesu dan Yifan juga Kris berada disisiku, maka mereka semua adalah milikku…

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

"Hei Kyungie, kenapa kau tidak bercerita pada eonni kalau kau bisa melihat hantu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan lembut pada Kyungsoo. Tanpa kami duga sebelumnya, ternyata Kyungsoo memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan kata 'hantu'. Kyungsoo sontak menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sarat akan raut ketakutan diantara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk.

Baekhyun bersimpuh disebelah Kyungsoo dan mengelus rambut adiknya itu. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau bercerita sekarang. Eonni akan mendengarkan ceritamu, kapanpun." Kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu beralih padaku, "Tao, kurasa kami harus pulang sekarang. Hati-hatilah dirumah. Jika Chanyeol mendatangimu lagi, jangan lupa panggil aku, oke?"

"Baik nyonya Park…" Balasku dengan nada mengejek. Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri, setelahnya dia memukulku.

"Aku belum menjadi nyonya Park. Aku masih nona Byun."

"Ya, ya, terserahlah. Sudah, sana pergi. Kembali ke alammu."

"Kau kira kami hantu?!"

"Hehehe…. Sudahlah, hati-hati dijalan. Sampaikan salamku pada paman dan bibi."

Hari minggu yang sepi. Sehun dan Kai masih berada di dalam dunia mimpi mereka dan aku hanya bertemankan Yifan dan kucingku, Pie. Tapi, meskipun ada mereka berdua, aku tetap saja merasa kesepian. Bagaimana tidak? Yifan sedari tadi sibuk dengan buku bacaannya dan Pie tertidur di dekat kaki Yifan yang senantiasa melayang tersebut.

Suasana sepi tersebut berlangsung selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya suara 'gedebuk' keras terdengar dari kamar Sehun sebanyak dua kali dan disusul dengan teriakan-teriakan absurd dari dua pemuda yang menghuninya.

"KENAPA KAU MENENDANGKU?!"

"KAU YANG MENENDANGKU, KKAMJONG!"

"AKU TIDAK MENENDANGMU, KAU YANG JATUH SENDIRI DARI TEMPAT TIDUR!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! PASTI KAU MENENDANGKU!"

"KAU JATUH SENDIRI ALBINOOOO!"

"ITU TIDAK BENAR!"

"KAU…"

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa pusing. Telingaku pengang karena mendengar teriakan dua bocah ababil itu. Ku lirik Yifan yang seertinya tidak terganggu sama sekali dan mendengus kesal. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Sehun. Setelah pintu kubuka, kudapati Sehun dan Kai sedang berguling-guling di lantai sambil menjambak rambut satu sama lain dengan backsound teriakan-teriakan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Kalian itu laki-laki, kenapa malah melakukan girl-fight seperti ini?" celetukku.

"DIAM TAO!" balas mereka bersamaan.

Aku melongo mendengar jawaban mereka. Oh, jadi mereka berani padaku sekarang, hm? Baik, akan ku buat kalian tidak akan terbangun sampai besok pagi. MUAHAHAHA….

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

"Kau apakan mereka?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang diriku yang sedang menutup pintu kamar Sehun. Aku memutar tubuhku dan mendapati satu lagi orang menyebalkan yang masuk dalam blacklist-ku, Xiumin.

"Sepertinya kunci pintu rumahku perlu diperbaiki. Kenapa kalian selalu bisa masuk ke mari, ya?" Kataku santai. "Dan, jika kau mencari Kai, dia sedang berada dialam mimpi bersama Sehun sekarang. Aku baru saja membenturkan kepala mereka berdua." Lanjutku.

Xiumin, Shadow Hunter berelemen es, berpipi tembab seperti bakpao itu menatapku datar. Dan aku pun balas menatapnya datar.

"Apa? tidak bisa menangkap Kai, sekarang kau mau menangkapku? Tangkap saja kalau bisa dan jangan harap ketika ditangkap nanti aku akan merengek-rengek untuk diberi kesempatan kedua pada ketua kalian dan dirubah menjadi Shadow Army sepertimu."

"Kau terlalu sombong, Tao."

"Aku tidak. Kaulah yang terlalu sombong, Xiu eonni. Kalau saja dulu kau menerima bantuanku, maka kau tidak akan perlu hidup untuk menjalani takdir sebagai Shadow Army. Kau, Chanyeol dan Chen. Kalian bertiga sama, kalian pengkhianat."

"Jaga bicaramu, Tao!"

Xiumin melemparkan sebongkah bola es besar dari tangannya kearahku, dengan reflex yang bagus aku berhasil menghindar dan menyebabkan bola es tadi menghantam pintu kamar Sehun, mencair lalu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Setelah melakukan penyerangan tadi, Xiumin kembali diam di tempatnya begitupun aku. Kami berdua tidak melakukan apapun sampai akhirnya Xiumin secara tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapanku dan disusul dengan suara ketukan pintu rumah. Aku segera membukakan pintu ketika tahu bahwa yang datang adalah kakek.

"Ada apa kakek tiba-tiba datang kemari?" tanyaku dengan nada biasa seolah tak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kakek hanya ingin berkunjung. Sepertinya kau lebih sering berada dirumah sekarang, kau tidak mengurusi museummu itu?"

"Aku sedang malas ke museum. Mungkin besok aku baru akan kesana, kek."

"Mana Sehun dan Kai?"

"Dikamar. Mereka masih tidur." Bohongku. Tidur? Yang benar saja. Mereka berdua itu pingsan setelah kepala mereka berdua ku benturkan satu sama lain. Jahatnya diriku….

"Lalu, Yifan?"

Benar juga, kemana Yifan? Seharusnya setelah mendengar suara ribut dari bola es Xiumin yang menghantam pintu tadi dia menghampiri dan membantuku, tapi dia malah tidak datang sama sekali untuk menolongku.

Aku menggedikkan bahuku pada kakek tanda aku tak tahu, lalu aku permisi untuk membuatkan kakek minuman dan juga mencari Yifan.

Minumanku selesai dan aku sudah ku sajikan pada kakek, sekarang aku hanya perlu mencari Yifan. Aku memeriksa kamarku, kolam renang dan juga tempat-tempat lain di rumahku yang mungkin di singgahi Yifan, tapi aku tak menemukan Yifan dimanapun padahal beberapa menit yang lalu dia masih membaca buku dikamarku. Kalian tahu dimana dia?

"Mungkin dia sedang pergi Tao." Celetuk kakek ketika aku duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun."

"Oh ya, Tao, kakek tadi menemukan ini ketika sedang membongkar gudang rumah kakek. Bacalah, kau pasti tertarik."

Kakek memberikan sebuah kotak besi usang berukuran kira-kira 15 x 30 senti padaku. Aku membukanya dan didalamnya aku menemukan ada beberapa lembar surat tua yang tintanya sudah mulai memudar namun masih dapat dibaca.

"Apa ini?"

"Rahasia kematian Heesu."

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

Rahasia kematian Heesu…

Rahasia kematian Heesu…

Rahasia kematian Heesu…

Aku terus menerus memikirkan kalimat itu dikepalaku. Aku sama sekali belum membaca surat-surat yang di berikan oleh kakek padaku. Katanya, kakek menemukan surat-surat itu di tumpukkan kardus yang berisikan barang-barang mama dan papaku –alat-alat pekerjaan mereka dan file-file mereka– yang dulu sengaja aku titipkan disana.

Rahasia kematian Heesu? Kenapa surat-surat ini bisa berada diantara tumpukkan berkas mama dan papa? Setelah memperhatikan sekeliling dan tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Yifan, aku mulai membuka surat tersebut satu per satu dan membacanya.

Isinya adalah surat-surat balasan dari Victoria dalam bahasa inggris. Tulisannya sih rapi, tapi yang dibicarakannya sama sekali tidak penting, membosankan, ada beberapa ejaannya yang salah –terutama pada surat ke-16, banyak sekali typo-nya– dan aku tidak peduli. Semua surat-surat itu sudah hampir selesai kubaca semua. Aneh, dimana surat yang dikatakan kakek berisikan rahasia kematian Heesu? Hingga surat terakhirpun aku tidak menemukan satupun petunjuk. Apa kakek hanya bercanda tentang rahasia kematian Heesu? Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin.

Aku buru-buru merapikan seluruh surat-surat tua tadi dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam kotaknya saat melihat Yifan memasuki kamar. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan, sayang?" tanya Yifan padaku.

"Tidak ada. Hanya beberapa surat-surat tua yang ditemukan kakek digudangnya. Kurasa ini bisa menjadi salah satu koleksi museumku." Jawabku. Seperti biasa, selagi aku menjawab pertanyaannya, maka dia tidak akan menanyaiku yang macam-macam dan berhenti bersikap penasaran.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kemana saja? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang?" tanyaku.

"Ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?"

"Rahasia." Jawab Yifan sok misterius.

"Sekarang kau main rahasia-rahasiaan padaku?"

Yifan mencubit kedua pipiku gemas sedangkan aku masih memasang wajah datarku, "Aaaa~ Jadi pandaku ini penasaran, ya?"

Aku menghempaskan kedua tangannya dari pipiku, "Tidak sama sekali. Tapi ingat saja, kalau kau ketahuan selingkuh, maka aku akan mengeksorsismu saat itu juga."

"Yes, ma'am. Sekarang kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Mengunjungi Kris sepertinya boleh juga…"

"Apa aku harus ikut?"

Aku menatap Yifan tajam, "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Seberapa penting urusanmu itu dari pada diriku?"

"Bukan begitu, Tao sayang, tapi…"

"Baik. Kau tidak usah ikut. Aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah. Kau juga punya urusan, aku tidak boleh egois. Aku pergi dulu Yifanku sayang~"

Aku membawa serta kotak yang berisi surat-surat tua tersebut dan detik berikutnya aku sudah tiba di depan apartemen Kris. Dan bertepatan dengan hal itu, Kris keluar dari apartemennya, menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, lalu menarikku masuk keapartemennya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung, berikutnya aku tersentak karena Kris membentakku.

"Kau itu bodoh, gila atau memang ingin mati, hah?!"

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku lagi dengan tampang polos. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu-menahu tentang kejadian yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini. Kris membalasku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau masuk lewat mana tadi?"

"Masuk? Aku-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Kris sudah memotong, "Gedung apartemen ini sedang disandera oleh teroris."

"APA?!"

**End Tao's P.O.V**

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

**Author's P.O.V**

Sepertinya perkiraan Tao tentang Sehun dan Kai yang baru akan terbangun besok pagi salah. Saat ini, Sehun sedang berjalan mondar-mandir didepan Kai seperti setrikaan, sedangkan Kai hanya duduk diam di tempat tidur dengan matanya yang terus-terusan mengikuti arah pergerakan Sehun. Kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan, begitu seterusnya.

"Kau masih belum mau berhenti, Sehun? Ini sudah hampir 3 jam lho…"

"Tidak, sebelum aku bisa membawa Tao pulang. Demi tuhan, Kai, gedung apartemen Kris saat ini sedang disandera teroris dan Tao berada disana!"

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak padaku jugakan?"

"Memang. Tapi saat ini hanya kau lah yang bisa menjadi sasaran kekesalanku."

Kai mendengus sebal mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Kau tidak mencoba menghubungi Tao lewat telfon?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tao selalu meninggalkan ponselnya dirumah jika sedang ber-travelling."

"Lalu bagaimana kau mau menjemputnya?!"

"Aku tidak tahu Kkamjong! Aku sedang _blank_ sekarang…"

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Luhan? Aha! Luhan! Kau pintar Kai. Muaaaach…"

Sehun mencium dahi Kai dan setelahnya dia langsung pergi untuk menjemput Luhan tanpa mengajak Kai. Kai yang ditinggalkan Sehun lantas mengelap bekas ciuman Sehun didahinya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa aku selalu ditinggal?" gerutu Kai.

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

"Maaf Sehun. Aku tidak bisa…" jawab Luhan dengan nada menyesal. Dihadapannya Sehun duduk sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Coba sekali lagi, noona. Kumohon~" pinta Sehun. Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengangguk. Luhan memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat, kemudian kembali membukanya, lalu menggeleng pada Sehun.

"Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sekarang? Kenapa tak ada yang bisa melakukan time travelling?!" Sungut Sehun.

"Err, Sehun, selain aku apakah kau tidak memiliki saudara atau siapapun yang kau kenal yang bisa melakukan time travelling?"

Pertanyaan Luhan sontak membuat Sehun tersadar. "Ada! Tunggu sebentar."

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hai, Fany…" sapa Sehun. Detik berikutnya Sehun langsung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya ketika orang diseberang line sana berteriak padanya.

"Iya, iya, bibi Fany. Apa kabar? Aku butuh bantuanmu…"

"…"

"Jemput Tao untukku."

"…"

"Iya, dia sedang berada ditahun 2017. Dia terjebak dengan kekasih masa depannya di sebuah gedung apartemen yang sedang disandera teroris."

Sehun kembali menjauhkan ponselnya ketika bibinya itu meneriakkan kata 'apa' dengan keras.

"Bi, bisakah kau tidak usah berteriak, telingaku sakit."

"…"

"APA?!" kali ini gantian Sehun yang berteriak. Dan teriakannya tidak hanya membuat bibinya disebebrang sana terkejut, melainkan Luhan dan para pengunjung kafe lainnya juga ikut terkejut mendengarnya.

"…"

"Iya, maaf. Reflex. Jadi bibi juga tidak bisa ber-time-travelling? Lalu Tao bagaimana?"

"…"

"Kalau Tao bisa pulang, seharusnya dia sudah berada dirumah dari tadi. Tidak mungkin juga dia mau terkurung didalam gedung yang sedang disandera teroris seperti itu."

"…"

"Baiklah, Bi. Terimakasih…"

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Bibiku yang tinggal di New Jersey juga tidak bisa menolong."

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana sekarang?"

"Terus mengawasi dari sini dan menunggu." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Sehun, meskipun sikapnya kadang terlihat kurang ajar pada Tao, tapi dia tetaplah seorang adik yang sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Dan dia pasti tidak akan memaafkan orang yang telah membuat Tao celaka seandainya Tao kenapa-kenapa nanti. Bahkan sampai keujung neraka pun Sehun pasti akan mengejarnya.

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

Disebuah rumah sederhana bernuansakan hutan cemara, tampak seorang gadis yang tengah meringkuk diatas tempat tidur kamarnya. Dia tidak sendirian, dia ditemani oleh seorang gadis lainnya. Gadis yang tengah meringkuk itu hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk, sedangkan gadis yang lainnya tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus pelan rambut panjang gadis satunya.

"Kyungsoo sayang~ kau ingat perkataan eonni, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus. Kalau kau tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Tao, maka kau harus menyingkirkannya."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa…" cicit Kyungsoo.

"Eonni akan membantumu. Tenang saja."

"Apa yang kulakukan ini benar?'

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

"Anak pintar…"

**Author's P.O.V End**

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

**Tao's P.O.V**

"Hei, Kris, aku bosan. Kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak. Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah beberapa kali bertemu, kau tahu namaku, tapi aku tidak tahu namamu." Ujar Kris.

"Tao. Huang Zitao."

"Ooh~"

"Ini tanggal berapa ya?" tanyaku, mendadak aku teringat akan sesuatu. "24 September bukan?" lanjutku.

"Iya." Jawab Kris singkat.

24 September? Bukan, tidak ada masalah dengan bulannya. Tapi tanggalnya. Tanggal 24. Ada apa dengan tanggal 24 ya? Januari, Februari, Maret, April, Mei, Juni, Juli, Agustus, September, Okto-

Astaga! Aku ingat sekarang! 24 Oktober, tanggal dimana Heesu mengalami kecelakaan.

"Tao, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop dihadapannya.

"Tidak. Ini buruk! Aku harus pergi sekarang!"

Aku berlari menuju ke pintu, tapi Kris menahanku.

"Kau gila? Diluar sana banyak teroris!"

"Tapi aku akan benar-benar menjadi gila jika aku tidak pergi sekarang. Lepaskan aku, Kris!"

"Ada apa sih?"

"Aku harus menyelamatkan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Dirimu dimasa lalu."

Alis Kris bertaut dan wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Yeah, siapa yang tidak bingung jika mendengarku mengatakan hal seperti tadi?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. sekarang lepaskan aku."

Aku memberontak agar Kris melepaskan tanganku, tapi sia-sia saja. Kris lebih kuat dariku. Dalam sekejap, punggungku sudah bersandar pada dinding dan kedua tangan Kris mengurungku.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau seorang time traveler?"

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku tidak tahu dari mana Kris tahu tentang Time Traveler. Yang aku tahu adalah, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemampuanku itu darinya. Dia berbeda dari Yifan atau Heesu yang tidak banyak tanya. Dia akan terus menanyaiku sampai aku menjawab dengan sebenar-benarnya.**_

_**Kris, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tidak sekarang, tapi nanti setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Heesu…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

Yahooo~ Grey balik, chinggu. \^0^/

Gomawo buat kalian para readers yang udah mau nunggu lama untuk membaca kelanjutan FF ini. Grey sibuk sama tugas-tugas dari dosen yang minta ampun banyaknya, ditambah lagi, FFn sekarang susah dibuka. Grey ada rencana untuk buat blog sih, jadi kalian nanti gak perlu nunggu lama lagi. Tapi Grey juga tetep update disini kok. Yang blog itu sebagai cadangan aja ^^

Buat FF Grey yang lain, sabar ya, updatenya susah ini. ^^

**Review's Reply:**

**Kirei Thelittlethieves : **Oke, ini udah dilanjut ^^

**SimbaRella:** Iya, Yifan masih ada disana karena ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan. Nanti Yifan bakalan kesurga. Sunbae-nim, Grey pingin update kilat, tapi FFn susah dibuka. Tau gak caranya gimana supaya bisa buka FFn dilaptop? Ini ngepostnya lewat tab lho, gak bisa lewat laptop

**Dandeliona96: **Iya, itu disengaja dibuat tahun 92. Buat nyesuaian sama ceritanya ^^

**Onkey Shipper84: **Iya, Yeollie jahat. Maaf ya, kegiatan menguntit Luhan by Kaihunnya gak diceritain disini. Mungkin chapter depan. ^^

**LVenge: **Apa yang terjadi pada Tao gak bakalan Grey certain sekarang #smirk. Baekkie itu sepupu Tao dari pihak ibunya Tao, jadi dia adalah seorang mediator. Kenapa Tao baru tahu tentang pertunangan ChanBaek udah Grey jawab diatas. ^^

**TKSit: **Heesu bakalan muncul lagi di chapter depan. Emang sengaja aku buat karakter Tao begitu. Dan Tao baru akan bersikap seperti Tao jika nanti dia Grey pasangin sama Kris. ^^

**Unique Fire: **Ahaha, gomawo, ne? ^^

**EXOST Panda: **Yeoja itu Luhan. HunHannya chapter depan, ya~ dan untuk yang diperjelas, bagian mana yang harus Grey perjelas ya? Kamu kasih tau Grey yang mana, nanti Grey jelasin di chapter depan.^^

**Xyln: **Chapter depan kita pesta TaoRis moment! ^^

**KrisTaoPanda01: **Baekhyun itu mediator, bukan mutan ^^

**Junghyema: **Iya, itu passwordnya emang sengaja dibuat 92. ^^

**ShinJiWoo920202: **Ahaha… Sabar ya eonni ^^

**Riho Kagura: **Tenang, Chapter depan bakalan banyak moment TaoRis kok ^^

**Fanoy5: **Oke, ini lanjutannya ^^

**Misha Haruno: **Itu aja reviewnya udah cukup kok ^^

**GaemGyu92: **Alasan kenapa Tao bisa gak inget sama Kris ditahun 2017 bakalan Grey kasih tahu kira-kira di 2 atau 3 chapter lagi. Dan jika chapter itu udah Grey post, itu berarti FF ini tamat gak bakalan lama lagi ^^

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah nge-review, nge-favorite, dan nge-follow FF ini dan buat SiDers yang udah nyempatin diri buat ngebaca FF ini. ^^**

**Ittabwayo, chinggudeul ^^**


	5. I'm Trapped

**Title : Past, Now and Future**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Tao, Kris dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama**

**Type : GS **

**Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: I'm Trapped…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dimasa lalu, namanya adalah Goo Hee Su. Dia kekasihku yang sangat tampan, baik, sedikit dingin namun perhatian…**_

**.**

_**Sekarang, namanya adalah Wu Yifan. Dia tetap menjadi kekasihku, meski dunia kami berbeda…**_

**.**

_**Dimasa depan, namanya adalah Kris Wu. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan kekasihku. Orangnya sangat dingin dan cuek juga tertutup. Meski begitu, dia peduli padaku. Dan dia bukan kekasihku. Belum…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Huang Zitao. Usia 22 tahun. Saat ini aku tinggal di Korea Selatan, tepatnya di Seoul bersama adikku Sehun. Kedua orang tuaku sudah hidup dengan tenang di surga sana sejak usiaku 10 tahun. Pekerjaanku?**_

_**Aku adalah seorang Time Traveler…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview Chapter Sebelumnya…**_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Bukan apa-apa. sekarang lepaskan aku."_

_Aku memberontak agar Kris melepaskan tanganku, tapi sia-sia saja. Kris lebih kuat dariku. Dalam sekejap, punggungku sudah bersandar pada dinding dan kedua tangan Kris mengurungku._

"_Katakan padaku, apa kau seorang time traveler?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semakin lama, aku merasa tatapan tajam dari Kris semakin mengintimidasiku, memaksaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan mengejutkan darinya tadi. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang time traveler?

Aku balas menatapnya, tapi sial, tatapannya ternyata lebih menakutkan dari yang kuduga, jadi, kutundukkan kembali wajahku. Tangan kanan Kris terulur dan meraih daguku, membuat mata kami saling berhadapan.

"Jawab aku Zitao!"

Oke, aku mulai kesal. Heesu dan Yifan saja tidak pernah membentakku. Tapi dia?

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Balasku ketus.

"Tentu itu urusanku!"

"Cih! Urusanmu dari mananya? Kau bahkan tak mengenalku. Jangan menanyaiku apa-apa lagi karena aku tidak akan memberikan jawaban apapun padamu. Dan tolong, menjauhlah. Naluri bertahan hidupku mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus segera keluar dari gedung yang sedang di sandera teroris ini!"

Aku mendorong Kris dengan kuat dan berhasil membuatnya sedikit menjauh dariku. Namun, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seluruh tubuhku sakit, terutama dibagian kepalaku.

"Ugh!" Aku merintih dan terjatuh dalam posisi bersimpuh dihadapan Kris. Rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali, seperti ada ribuan belati yang menusuk tubuhku secara bersamaan.

"Jangan mendekat!" perintahku saat Kris juga turut bersimpuh didepanku. Kris tidak mempedulikan perintahku dan malah menggendongku ala bridal menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua.

"Jangan memperlihatkan kalau kau sedang kesakitan pada seorang dokter jika kau tidak ingin ditolong." Ujar Kris.

Kris membaringkanku di atas ranjangnya. Aku masih terus merintih. Rasanya seperti aku akan gila menahan semua rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera tubuhku ini. Kris meninggalkanku dan kembali dengan sebuah suntikan dan ampul berisikan cairan penenang, kalau aku tidak salah baca.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu saat ini. Tapi untuk sekarang setidaknya ini akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

Kris menyuntikkan obat tersebut padaku, perlahan, kesadaranku pun mulai menghilang seiring dengan berkurangnya rasa sakit di tubuhku.

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

"Qian! Jangan kesana! Itu berbahaya. Hei!" teriak Heesu pada seorang gadis yang sudah berada cukup jauh padanya. Gadis itu berhenti ketika Heesu memperingatinya. Lalu, dia berbalik, menampakkan wajahnya yang… mirip dengan wajahku? Tidak, wajah kami sama persis!

"Kau yang jangan kesana, Heesu oppa. Berbahaya. Biarkan aku saja yang pergi." Ujar gadis yang dipanggil Qian oleh Heesu tadi.

Aku melihat Heesu berlari mengejar gadis tersebut, tepat ketika gadis itu hendak menyeberangi jalanan. Laju lari Heesu semakin cepat kala melihat ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat kearah Qian. Heesu berhasil mendorong Qian menjauh, tapi naas, dirinyalah yang harus menjadi korban. Heesu tertabrak oleh mobil tersebut dan membuatnya terlempar tepat kesebelah Qian yang masih syok dengan kejadian yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya tersebut.

Seperti mimpiku tentang Kris sebelumnya, ambulans datang dan sesaat setelah berjalan, sebuah truk besar menghantamnya.

Dan sekarang aku melihatnya. Selagi Qian berusaha untuk menhampiri Heesu, aku melihat dua orang, pria dan wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari lokasi kejadian. Wajah mereka tak terlihat jelas karena di tutupi oleh topi yang mereka kenakan. Tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, sebuah senyum mengerikan yang terpampang di bibir mereka.

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

Aku terbangun dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Kepalaku masih sakit meskipun sudah tidak sesakit tadi, begitu pula tubuhku. Aku memperhatian sekelilingku tanpa mengubah posisi berbaringku. Kris tak ada dimanapun.

BRAKK!

Aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu di dobrak dari luar kamar. Kurasa itu berasal dari pintu masuk apartemen Kris. Apa ini? Teroris itu berhasil masuk kesini? Ya Tuhan! Tubuhku masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Kalaupun bisa melakukan travelling, aku tidak akan bisa membawa Kris bersamaku.

Entah darimana, Kris tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar, mengunci pintu kamarnya dan langsung menghampiriku. Setelah melihat Kris, sedikit banyak aku merasa agak tenang.

"Zi, kau bisa berjalan?" tanyanya dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Aku menggeleng dengan tampang polosku. Kris menghela nafas lalu mulai menggendongku dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sebenarnya aku bisa berjalan, tapi aku iseng ingin mengerjainya. Hahaha, diriku ini memang keterlaluan.

Kris membawaku masuk kemdalam kamar mandinya dan menurunkanku setelahnya. Dia mengunci pintu kamar mandinya rapat-rapat, lalu membuka tirai gorden yang menutupi jendela besar yang ada didalam kamar mandi tersebut.

"Apa ini? Kau bukan Jo Insung yang tidur di kamar mandi itu kan?"

Kris menatapku datar, "Aku suka dengan pemandangan langit malam." Ujarnya.

"kenapa dikamar mandi?"

"Terserahku. Apartemen ini milikku."

CTAKK…

Sebuah persimpangan muncul didahiku. Baik sih baik, tapi sifat menyebalkannya itu loh yang tidak hilang-hilang. Huh!

"Kuberi waktu 10 detik untuk menunjukkan diri kalian. 1!"

Hitungan sudah sampai ke angka 5, tapi Kris masih diam tak bergeming di tempatnya. Aku mulai merasa cemas sendiri. Oke, anggaplah manusia tinggi bernama Kris ini siap mati, tapi tidak denganku!

"Kris, hei, Kris…" panggilku setengah berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam disitu? Teroris-teroris itu tidak akan lama lagi akan menemukan kita!"

"Kau kan bisa menyelamatkan kita." Balasnya lempeng. Aku menatapnya tajam, "Kau tidak lihat keadaanku?" hardikku.

"Coba saja dulu."ujarnya.

"10!"

Hitungan berakhir. Terdengar suara gaduh dari luar kamar, sepertinya para teroris tersebut sedang mengadakan penghabcuran besar-besaran pada apartemen Kris. Aku mencoba untuk melakukan travelling dengan tangan Kris dalam genggamanku. Tapi rasa sakit itu selalu kembali setiap kali aku mencoba.

"Sudah. Hentikan, jangan lakukan lagi." Pinta Kris. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan sambil menetralkan nafasku yang sedikit sesak akibat menahan rasa sakit tadi. Aku sangat benci ketika aku harus menjadi seorang yang lemah seperti ini.

Kris reflex berdiri membelakangiku untuk melindungiku saat pintu kamar mandi tempat kami bersembunyi didobrak dengan keras. 3 orang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan senjata api dimasing-masing tangan mereka berdiri diambang pintu dan menyeringai lebar pada kami.

"Bawa mereka keluar!" perintah salah satu dari ketiga pria tersebut.

Kalau saja aku tidak sedang sakit, aku pasti akan membantu Kris menghajar para teroris itu. saat ini yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berkonsentrasi, setidaknya, kalaupun aku tidak bisa melakukan travelling, aku akan mencoba untuk menghentikan waktu. Teman-teman, do'a kan aku…

Berkonsentrasi dengan rasa sakit yang mendera disekujur tubuhku tidaklah mudah. Meskipun begitu, aku berhasil melakukannya. Aku menghentikan waktu tepat sesaat sebelum salah satu dari ketiga teroris tersebut akan menarik pelatuk senjata mereka. Aku menyentuh Kris dan otomatis membuatnya bisa bergerak, sama sepertiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menghentikan waktunya dan aku hanya bisa menahan ini sampai beberapa menit kedepan saja. Kumohon, bisakah kita keluar dari gedung ini dulu sebelum semuanya kembali seperti semula?" pintaku.

Kris mengangguk lalu memapahku keluar dari gedung apartemennya. Tepat setelah itu, aku kembali tak sadarkan diri.

**End Tao's P.O.V**

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

**Author's P.O.V**

"Tao menghentikan waktu disana untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan Kris." Gumam Sehun.

Kai menoleh kearahnya, begitupun dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang saat ini juga sedang berkumpul di rumah Sehun. Baekhyun baru saja akan mengeluarkan suaranya, namun Sehun sudah terlebih dulu memotongnya.

"Kita dan manusia lainnya yang hidup di tahun ini tidak akan terkena dampaknya, karena masanya berbeda. Kita di tahun 2014, sedangkan kejadian penghentian waktu itu baru akan terjadi 3 tahun lagi secara teknis." Kata Sehun, sebelum Baekhyun bertanya lagi, Sehun menyambung,"Aku melihatnya, noona. Aku melihat tentang kau yang akan menanyakan tentang hal itu padaku."

Kali ini Luhan yang melirik kearah Sehun. Pemuda yang berusia 4 tahun dibawahnya itu ternyata juga sedang menatap kearahnya, "kenapa Lu noona?"

"Kemampuanmu itu sebenarnya seperti apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Kemampuanku ini membuatku bisa melihat semua perputaran waktu. Baik masa lalu, masa depan dan masa kini. Hanya melihat, tidak seperti Tao yang bisa melakukan perjalanan menembus lorong waktu. Penglihatan ku ini selalu tepat. Kurasa aku akan kaya kalau membuka jasa ramal. Ahahaha…"

Sehun tertawa, tapi tawanya langsung berubah menjadi ringisan karena Baekhyun memukul kepalanya. "Kakakmu sedang dalam bahaya disana, kau disini malah memikirkan jasa ramal. Dasar…" omel Baekhyun.

"Eh, Kai, bisa noona minta tolong?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Tolong jemput Kyungsoo, dong~ kasihan dia sendirian dirumah."

"Alamatnya?"

"Jl. Hwangjun, kompleks Daegeum, rumah nomor 214."

"Baiklah."

Dalam hitungan detik, Kai sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Baekhyun menepuk dahinya, "Astaga, seharusnya aku mengatakan padanya kalau dia tidak perlu menggunakan teleport nya…"

Sepeninggalan Kai, Luhan tiba-tiba saja mengerang kesakitan.

"Eonni, kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun panik, begitupun Sehun.

"Argh! Aku ugh- juga tidak tahu… Akh! Kepalaku sakit sekali…"

Setelah itu, Luhan pun pingsan. Sehun tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu.

"Luhan noona mengalami lost." Ujarnya. "Dan sepertinya Tao juga mengalaminya. Itu sebabnya kenapa dia tidak kembali kemari. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya."

"Lost itu apa?" tanya Kai yang baru saja tiba dengan Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya.

"Pingsan lagi?" tebak Baekhyun. Kai mengangguk.

"Kau tidak tahu lost? Kau belum pernah mengalaminya, Kai?" tanya Sehun balik. Kali ini Kai menggeleng.

"Lost itu adalah saat dimana para pengendali kekuatan seperti kita akan kehilangan kemampuan kita dalam batas waktu yang tidak diketahui akibat kita terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan kita. Seperti masa istirahat begitu…"

"Apa kau sudah pernah mengalaminya, Sehun? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah. Waktu aku kelas 1 SMA dulu. Lebih baik sekarang kita bawa Luhan nona dan Kyungsoo ke kamar tamu untuk beristirahat. Setelah itu akan kuceritakan semuanya."

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

"Hei, Zi, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Kris pada Tao yang duduk disebelahnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Aku sedang dalam keadaan lost."Jawab Tao dengan suara pelan.

"Apa itu lost?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Mengemudi sajalah yang benar. Aku akan menjalaskannya nanti. Sekarang aku butuh tidur."

Beberapa saat yang lalu, waktu telah kembali putar bersamaan dengan keluarnya Kris dan Tao dari gedung apartemen. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada didalam mobil Kris, mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah adik sepupu Kris. Awalnya Kris berniat untuk membawa Tao ke rumah sakit, tapi Tao menolaknya dengan tegas sehingga Kris memutuskan untuk membawa Tao kerumah sepupunya itu saja.

"Masuklah, hyung." Ucap sang pemilik rumah setibanya Kris dan Tao di tempat yang mereka tuju. Kris masuk dengan Tao dalam gendongannya.

"Bagaimana caranya kalian bisa keluar dari sana?" tanya Suho begitu Kris membaringkan Tao di ranjang.

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Kurasa aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan ceritamu."

"Kau tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku menceritakannya, ya?" tanya Kris. Suho mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah, jadi-" Perkataan Kris terpotong ketika seseorang masuk dan turut bergabung dengan mereka. Itu Kim Jongdae, adiknya Suho, atau biasa dipanggil Chen.

"Tumben kau kemari Kris hyung."

"Ada masalah."

"Oh, aku lupa. Gedung apartemenmu sedang disandera teroris bukan? Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari sana?"

Klasik, pertanyaannya sama saja seperti hyungnya, Kim Joonmyun aka Suho. Kris menatap kedua kakak beradik itu datar, lalu mulai menceritakan semuanya dengan tidak memasukkan fakta bahwa Tao adalah seorang time traveler dan juga time controller dan ceritanya itu dia beri sedikit 'bumbu' pelengkap untuk mendukung semuanya agar terlihat lebih masuk akal.

"Tunggu, kau bilang kau kemari dengan siapa tadi, hyung?" tanya Chen lagi.

"ZiTao."

"ZiTao? Huang ZiTao?"

"Iya, Chen. Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Bisa aku bertemu dengannya?"

Kris sebenarnya agak bingung dengan Chen yang tiba-tiba ingin meminta bertemu dengan Tao. Tapi diajaknya juga Chen menemui Tao yang sedang beristirahat dikamar tamu. Kris membuka pintu kamar tersebut lalu terkejut saat tidak menadapati Tao dimanapun.

"Mana dia hyung?"

"Entahlah. Tadi dia ada disini." Jawab Kris sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan itu. tapi nihil, Tao tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Dia tidak berada dikamar mandi, apalagi ditempat lain di rumah ini. Bahkan tak ada satu orang pun yang melihatnya menuruni tangga atau keluar dari kamar. Semua jendela kamar terkunci rapat dari dalam, ditambah lagi semua jendela-jendela tersebut dilapisi oleh jeruji berukiran bunga-bunga dengan celah yang sangat kecil, jadi tidak mungkin mereka berasumsi kalau Tao keluar lewat jendela.

'_Kemana menghilangnya dia?'_ Batin Kris.

**Author's P.O.V End**

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

**Tao's P.O.V**

Sial!

Sial sekali. Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku justru mengalami lost?! Kenapa?!

Tapi ada untungnya juga sih sebenarnya, Chen jadi tidak bisa melihatku. Jadi aku tidak perlu beradu mulut dengannya.

Akan kujelaskan sedikit tentang keadaanku. Jika aku sedang dalam keadaan lost –ini yang ketiga kalinya– aku akan kehilangan keeksistensian diriku selama seharian penuh alias 24 jam dihari pertama, ditambah dengan hilangnya kemampuanku baik itu untuk bertravelling ataupun yang bersangkutan dengan pengendalian waktu selama kurang lebih 1 bulan, tergantung seberapa banyak kekuatanku yang terkuras.

Dan yang tengah terjadi pada diriku saat ini adalah, aku tidak akan bisa terlihat oleh orang lain sebelu waktu 24 jam ku habis. Disatu sisi ini menguntungkan, dan disatu sisi lainnya ini merugikan. Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya berdiam diri sampai 24 jam terlewati.

Jam dikamar tempatku berada saat ini menunjukkan pukul 4 sore hari. Kris tidak terlihat lagi masuk kekamar setelah mengecek keberadaanku bersama Chen tadi. Aku berbaring ditempat tidur dan perlahan mulai menutup mataku. Rasanya lelah sekali.

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

Aku terbangun sekitar pukul 7 malam karena mendengar suara pintu kamar tempatku berada dibuka. Kris masuk lalu mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Dari gerak-geriknya dia terlihat seperti sedang mengendap-endap. Aku berdecih, apa yang sedang dia lakukan sebenarnya?

"Zi, apa kau ada dikamar ini?"

Aku lantas membulatkan mataku akibat pertanyaan dari Kris yang mengejutkan. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Kalau kau ada disini, jawab aku. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin kabur dari sini begitu saja. Apa ini salah satu efek dari lost-mu? Hei, aku mengkhawatirkanmu, jawab aku." katanya lagi.

Rasanya…

Entahlah. Aku begitu senang begitu mendengar Kris berkata bahwa dia mengkhawatirkanku. Tanpa aba-aba, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya kearah Kris dan memeluknya dari depan.

"Zi, ini kau?" tanya Kris.

"Ya, ini aku." Jawabku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku bisa mendengar dan merasakan keberadaanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

"Aku akan tetap seperti ini sampai 24 jam berlalu, Kris. Terimakasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Err… itu, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu…"

Aku melepaskan pelukkan ku darinya, "Besok, saat aku sudah kembali seperti semula, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu."

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

Aku terbangun di pagi hari seorang diri tanpa Kris disisiku. Padahal semalam dia tidur satu kamar denganku. Yah, meski dia di sofa dan aku diranjang. Tubuhku sudah kembali seperti semula. Sekarang, yang jadi masalah adalah, kapan kekuatanku akan kembali?

Satu hal yang menyebalkan jika kau menjadi seorang pengendali waktu, tidak seperti pengendali kekuatan lainnya, kau akan mengalami masa kehilangan kekuatan lebih lama dibandingkan mereka yang bukan pengendali waktu. Kenapa? Aku juga tidak tahu. Dan tidak mau mencari tahu. Kepalaku sudah cukup pusing memikirkan semua ini.

"Zi, kau sudah kembali seperti semula!" Kata Kris ketika dia memasuki kamar dengan sebuah nampan berisikan sarapan untukku.

"Makanlah dulu."

"Eum~"

"Para teroris itu sudah diatasi. Kita sudah bisa kembali keapartemen sekarang kalau kau mau."

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Begitu lebih baik. Aku tidak nyaman berada disini lama-lama entah kenapa."

"Baiklah, cepat selesaikan sarapanmu dan kita akan langsung pulang."

"Kau tidak berpamitan dulu dengan sepupumu itu?"

"Tidak perlu, mereka sudah meninggalkan rumah dari tadi."

"Ooo…"

"Kris." Panggilku. Kris menoleh,"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

Kris tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab,"Entahlah. Ada bagian dalam diriku yang mengatakan bahwa kita sudah saling kenalan lama sekali dan aku harus menolongmu."

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Ayo pulang." Ujarku riang.

"Kriss~" Rengekku saat Kris berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkanku.

"Apa lagi, Tao?"

"Gendong aku~ Aku masih sakit, kau tahu?"

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu kembali berjalan kearahku dan menggendongku menuju mobil.

"Kris~" Panggilku lagi ketika kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Hm?"

"Bisa kita pergi berbelanja sebentar?"

"Ha? Untuk apa?"

Aku mem-pout-kan bibirku kesal. "Kekuatanku menghilang untuk jangka waktu yang belum ku ketahui. Dan sepertinya aku akan lama menempel padamu. Aku juga butuh keperluan wanita Kris. Kau punya baju wanita dirumahmu memangnya?" sergahku.

"Kenapa harus padaku? Dan bukannya katamu kau masih sakit?"

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Kau tidak mau menolongku?" tanyaku dengan nada merajuk.

"Bukan begitu, Tao…"

"Hh~ kau memang tidak mau menolongku. Seandainya Heesu ada disini, dia pasti akan menolongku. Aku mulai merindukkannya..." gumamku lirih.

"Siapa Heesu?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Dirimu yang berada dimasa lalu. Aku bertemu dengannya di tahun 1923."

"Ceritakan padaku." Kris tampaknya tertarik dengan topik ini. Aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman, ah, atau lebih tepatnya seringaian.

"Akan kuceritakan…" aku menggantung kalimatku.

"Aku tahu pasti ada syaratnya kan?" terkanya.

"Yap! Antarkan aku berbelanja!"

"Yaampun, Zi, kau tidak usah berteriak kegirangan seperti itu…"

"Iya, maaf. Jadi?"

"Baiklah, kita belanja."

"Yey!"

Refleks aku mencium pipi Kris. Setelah itu, aku kembali duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap keluar jendela mobil. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat pantulan Kris yang tersenyum tipis. Menyenangkan. Setidaknya, meskipun pertemuan pertama kami agak mengesalkan, ini adalah sebuah kemajuan yang bagus.

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

"Tidak."

"Tidak, aku tidak suka modelnya."

"Ganti. Itu terlalu terbuka."

"No, Zi, itu tidak cocok untukmu."

"Tidak. Terlalu formal."

"Tidak."

"Cari yang lain."

"Aku tidak suka. Ganti."

"ARGHH! Kris Wu, kita kemari hanya untuk mencari pakaian harian untukku, bukan sedang mencari gaun pengantin! Kenapa kau terus-terusan mengomentari pakaian yang kupilih sih?" omelku.

Kris menatapku dengan tatapan polos,"Lalu, kau sendiri, kenapa mau-mau saja mengikuti perkataanku untuk mengganti bajumu?" Balasnya.

Aku terdiam. Iya juga, ya. Oh astaga, kinerja otakku semakin kacau saja. Aku menghela nafas sekali lalu menatap ke Kris, "Baik, baik. Karena kau yang dari tadi banyak komentar, sekarang semuanya ku serahkan padamu. Tuan Wu, tolong pilihkan pakaian yang sesuai untukku." Kataku.

Dapat aku lihat Kris menyeringai penuh kemenangan mendengar ucapanku. "Baik, nona Huang. Tunggu disini."

"Kau tahu ukuranku?"

"Tenang saja, serahkan semua padaku. Kau hanya tinggal duduk diam dan menikmati."

"Baiklah…"

Aku mendudukkan diriku di sebuah sofa yang tersedia di toko pakaian tempat kami berada saat ini. Mengabaikan Kris yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk rileks dan kembali memutar memori saat ini. Kris yang menggendongku, Kris yang tersenyum, Kris yang panik, Kris yang membentakku, semua terputar dan tersimpan dengan rapi di memoriku. Mengingat semua itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan bagiku.

Tak peduli apakah itu Heesu, Yifan ataupun Kris, masa lalu, masa kini, atau masa depan, selama aku bisa bersama salah satu dari mereka, aku bahagia.

"Ayo pulang."

Aku membuka mataku saat tiba-tiba saja Kris sudah berdiri didepanku dengan banyak sekali paper bag.

"Kau bisa membeli sebanyak ini dalam waktu singkat?" kagumku.

"Ayo pulang. Dan ini, bantu aku. Ini barang-barangmu, tapi kenapa malah aku semua yang membawakannya untukmu." Gerutu Kris sambil menyerahkan setengah dari jumlah paper bag yang dipegangnya padaku. Aku berdecih, "Mana ada pria yang menyuruh wanita membawa belanjaannya sendiri?"

"Kau wanita?"

"YA!"

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

Akhirnya, meski dengan susah payah, kami berhasil menerobos gerombolan wartawan dan polisis yang mengepung gedung apartemen Kris. Sesampainya disana, Aku langsung menuju kekamar mandi. Sudah seharian aku tidak mandi, tubuhku rasanya lengket sekali…

Setelahnya, aku keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan bathrobe. Aku membuka satu per satu paper bag yang berisikan berbagai macam barang keperluanku. Sampai akhirnya aku tiba pada paper bag ke 12. Aku mengeluarkan isinya dan kemudian melongo di tempat seperti orang bodoh. Dan setelah kesadaran kembali kepadaku, aku berteriak.

"KRIS WUUU!" teriakku.

"Ya, kenapa?" Kris datang dan berdiri diambang pintu dengan tampang cueknya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membelikanku lingerie, hah?!"

**:::Past, Now and Future:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

Gak usah banyak omong, yang jelas, ini chapter 5 nya dan no edit. Buat yang ngerasa ini kurang panjang dan kurang-kurang sebagainya, Grey minta maaf ne. Grey lagi sibuk sama UTS. Do'a kan semoga Grey berhasil, teman-teman…

Niatnya pingin bikin panjang-panjang. Biar moment TaoRis nya puas, tapi Cuma sempet ngetik sampai segini. Yesungdahlah. Next chap Grey bakaln buat banya moment TaoRis ^^

**Review's Reply:**

**Unique Fire: **Ahahaha, mau dimana? Pipi? Dahi? Bibir?! Gomawo reviewnya. Review lagi, ne?^^

**Ayp: **Bisa. Bayangin aja begitu. Hh~ Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya masih Grey sembunyiin. Review lagi, ne?^^

**Fanoy5: **Mereka seperti diatas. ^^

**SimbaRella: **Tao pingin balik ke masa lalu karena ada yang mau dia konfirmasi, sunbaenim. Kenapa kris bisa tau? Di chapter depan Grey jelasin. Kekuatannya Sehun udah Grey jelasin diatas, sunbaenim ^^

**Dandeliona96: **Kekuatannya Kyungsoo? Dia itu mediator, sama kayak kakaknya Baekhyun. Hoho… dia ngomongin apa yah? Baekhyun? Aku gak yakin dia ngomong ama Baekhyun. *smirk*

**Onkey Shipper04: **Gimana yah? Gimana yah? Ya begitu… #plakk. Tenang, semuanya bakalan baik-baik aja kok. ^^

**Time To Argha: **Disini udah ada, tapi masih sedikit. Salahin UTS menyebalkan itu! Grey jadi gak bisa nulis gegara UTS. Huh… *kok malah curhat?*

**ShinJiWoo920202: **Ada yang mau di konfirmasi sama Tao eonni. Nanti deh, di chapter depan Grey ceritain. Gak tau juga kenapa Kris lempeng-lempeng aja padahal lagi disandera teroris. Grey sendiri aneh ngebacanya. #plakk

**L Venge: **Hayo~ punya apa Kris nya emang? . ^^

**Fuji Jump910: **Mau HunHan? Boleh, Chapter depan ya.

**Doremifaseul: **Aduh! Jangan dong~ kalau Tao ketembak abis dong ini FF nya… Oke saengie~

**Junghyema: **Mbak Vict Grey munculin karena… karena.. karena something lah pokoknya. Gak bakalan Grey bongkar disini. HUAHUAHUA XD

**Xyln: **Kenapa tebece? Karena Grey gak tau mau nulis apa lagi habis itu. Wakaka… Sekalian, buat kalian semua penasaran. ^^

**AmeChan95: **Gomawo ^^

**Guest(Ayue SR): **Ya begitulah. Grey masih menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Hahaha, gomawo ^^

**Misha Haruno: **Suho ama Lay ada kok. Tapi diatas yang muncul baru Suho doang, itupun sedikit. Kyungsoo itu mediator sama kayak Baekhyun dan Tao. Maksud scene itu apa yah? Tebak sendiri ayoo~ oke, Semangat!^^

**Guest: **Oke, ini lanjutannya^^

**TaoziFanfan: **Hahaha, halo, salam kenal ^^, oke, ini lanjutannya ^^

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah nge-review, nge-favorite, dan nge-follow FF ini dan buat SiDers yang udah nyempatin diri buat ngebaca FF ini. ^^**

**Ittabwayo, chinggudeul ^^**


End file.
